Año Bisiesto
by Flame's Child
Summary: Eren tiene todo lo que siempre quiso...excepto una cosa, una cosa que espera recibir de su novio, de quien está muy enamorado. Y como parece que Levi está retrasando su propuesta, ha decidido ir a buscarle en su viaje de negocios siguiendo una tradición irlandesa. Lo que Eren no sabe es que a veces, la persona que realmente necesitas en tu vida aparece de la forma más inesperada.
1. Suerte

**ATENCIÓN:** Este fic está basado en la película Propuesta de Año Bisiesto, dirigida por Anand Tucker y cuyo guión es de Harry Elfont y Deborah Kaplan.  
Esta historia es colaboración conjunta con Handoru Motomiya de fans para fans y su único propósito es entretener; nada de fines lucrativos.  
Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama :v

* * *

 **AÑO BISIESTO**

" _Hay siempre un poco de locura en el amor. Pero también hay siempre un poco de razón en la locura"._

 _Escuché esa frase hace un tiempo, cuando nuestro profesor de Filosofía nos daba una interesante aunque larga plática de su autor favorito.  
Siempre me ha parecido...simplona. Es decir ¡es imposible estar loco cuando estás enamorado! No puedes ser o sentir las dos cosas.  
Por ejemplo, yo estoy muy enamorado. Mi novio, es el mejor del mundo. Ambos llevamos cinco años juntos y tenemos grandes proyectos de vida, por ejemplo, estamos por conseguir un bellísimo departamento en la zona más elegante de la ciudad, ¿qué más podría pedir?  
Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 25 años y soy un exitoso diseñador gráfico aquí en Boston. Tengo al mejor novio del mundo y estamos por comprar un bellísimo departamento en la zona más elegante de la ciudad.  
Sé que ya lo dije, pero lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera. ¿Por qué? Porque mi vida es casi perfecta.  
Sólo hace falta un pequeño detalle._

 _Un pequeño, redondo y brillante detalle..._

Observó su reflejo en las puertas de cristal. Unos grandes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, junto con un semblante serio. No le gustaba. Respiró profundo y sonrió, confiado. Con movimientos firmes, entró a aquel restaurante y en cuanto ubicó a quien buscaba se dirigió a su encuentro, entusiasmado.  
-¡Hola!  
Un hombre joven de ojos claros y rasgados alzó la vista, topándose con su mirada. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa.  
-Hola-él le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento.  
Eren se sentó y notó la botella de vino, uno muy bueno y caro.  
-¿Qué celebramos?  
-Simplemente que por fin podemos vernos después de una horrible semana de trabajo.  
-¿Qué tal estuvo todo? ¿Irás a esa conferencia de la que me hablaste?  
-Sí…El idiota de mi jefe no pudo asignárselo a Erd Gin-alargó el brazo para tomar una de las manos del ojiverde-. Lo siento, Eren.  
-No te preocupes. Cuando regreses, te estará esperando una grata sorpresa en casa.  
Eren le sonreía con dulzura y el otro no pudo evitar mirarlo, enternecido. De improviso, comenzó a hurgar dentro de los bolsillos internos de su elegante saco.  
-Quiero darte algo.  
El más joven abrió los ojos como platos.

 _No puede ser._

-La verdad esto significa mucho para mí. Al principio no estaba seguro si debía dártelo, pero me he convencido de que lo mereces.

 _¿En verdad lo va a hacer?._

El apuesto hombre sacó una pequeña cajita y se la extendió.

 _¡Mierda, lo va a hacer! Calma, calma, Eren. Respira profundo, todo está bien, todo está bajo control_

Sonrió e intentó mostrarse muy extrañado.  
-Levi…¿Esto es…?  
El mencionado no habló, se limitó a mirarlo con la misma ternura. Eren sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido mientras sus temblorosos dedos abrían la cajita negra.  
Sin embargo, su semblante se curvó hacia abajo en cuanto vio el contenido. Miró a Levi, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; él lo imitó…lo mejor que pudo.  
-Son…mancuernillas.  
-Y no de cualquier tienda. Éstas son de Zoe's-acarició sus manos-. Lo mejor para la mejor persona que puede existir.  
Eren miró los adornos algo decepcionado, pero lo disimuló con otra sonrisa.  
-Mancuernillas... Para...mis mangas, sí.  
-Sí. ¿Te gustan?-el chico se dispuso a contestar, pero un timbre de celular le interrumpió-. Ah. Discúlpame un momento-Levi respondió la llamada-. ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Kenny?  
Eren abrió y cerró la tapa de la cajita con aire ausente.

 _Un pequeño, redondo y brillante detalle… No era eso lo que tenía en mente._

Levi cortó la llamada. Tenía un gesto de fastidio.  
-Eren. No hay remedio, Kenny me dice que tiene que operar. La aorta de este viejo es detestable, mírala-le mostró la pantalla del celular, la cual tenía la fotografía de un montón de cartílagos difíciles de discernir.  
-Agh, Levi, aquí no…Asqueroso.  
Él miró la foto.  
-Apetitoso ¿no?-guardó el teléfono-. Bien, entonces iré por mi maleta y luego al hospital-le miró con pesar-. Eren, ¿de veras estarás bien? Siento mucho todo esto, se supone que es nuestra noche.  
Eren se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.  
-Las aortas son las aortas ¿no?  
Levi soltó una suave carcajada. Se levantó, le revolvió el cabello con cariño y besó su frente.  
-Juro que te lo compensaré.  
-No te preocupes, estaré bien.  
-Eso no importa, quiero compensártelo, ¿sí?  
Eren le miró unos instantes y luego asintió. Sonrió una vez más.  
-De acuerdo.  
Levi le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y de inmediato salió del restaurante, hablando por el celular. Entonces la sonrisa del ojiverde se curvó hacia abajo. Miró la cajita negra y de un movimiento la cerró. Negó con la cabeza.  
-No importa. Algo como esto no me afecta, esta noche dormiré tranquilo y mañana atenderé los pendientes.

Abrió los ojos.  
Miró la blancura del techo y frunció el ceño.  
-No puedo dormir.  
Se acostó de lado y contempló la cajita con las mancuernillas que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche.  
Tal vez Levi no quería comprometerse antes de partir a un viaje; quizás no estaba listo para dar ese paso. O…tal vez…  
Negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, se levantó y fue a prender su laptop; si no podía dormir, al menos adelantaría algunos proyectos de trabajo.  
Cuando se metió a buscar imágenes de paisajes para un fondo, terminó accediendo a una página irlandesa con menús desplegables que mostraban la historia del país, su folclore y las tradiciones más famosas. De ese último menú, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Dio un clic.  
-"Las propuestas de año bisiesto son una tradición que data desde el siglo V"-Eren recargó su mentón en una mano, escéptico, siguió leyendo-. "En Irlanda, existe la creencia de que la mujer puede declarársele a un hombre el 29 de febrero. Un día, cada cuatro años. Las posibilidades de rechazo son mínimas". Ajá, claro, ¿qué más? ¿La olla de oro aparece?  
Eren cerró la laptop, irritado. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.  
-Es imposible que una tontería así pase.

Abrió los ojos y miró el calendario: ya era 26 de febrero… Y era año bisiesto. Vio la computadora cerrada. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Apenas las puertas del elevador empezaban a abrirse cuando un chico ojiverde, delgado y de cabello oscuro ya estaba empujándolas para salir. Traía una maleta consigo.  
-Joven Jaeger, ¿sale tan temprano?  
-Voy al aeropuerto, señor Whitmore-indicó el aludido, sonriente, aunque haciéndole ademanes para que se apresurara a jalar la puerta de cristal-. ¡Y luego a Irlanda!  
Hecho una ráfaga, el chico salió del lujoso edificio departamental y paró un taxi. Ni siquiera dio tiempo al conductor de ayudarle con la maleta, pues se subió a la parte trasera con ella. Bajó la ventanilla y se despidió del portero, quien le correspondió.  
-¡Buena suerte, jovencito!  
-¡No la necesito, pero gracias!  
Dejando al confundido hombre atrás, Eren se acomodó en el asiento, relajado. Iba con suficiente tiempo y tenía el pase de abordar; hasta podría tomarse algo en uno de los cafés que hay en la sala de espera. Todo estaba bajo control. Tanto, que hasta se atrevió a hacerse la pregunta: ¿Qué podría salir mal?

El avión dio una horrible sacudida. El conocido timbre sonó y la nerviosa voz del piloto dio un mensaje:  
-Damas y caballeros, parece que tenemos mal tiempo, así que experimentaremos una muy ligera turbulencia.  
Eren se aferró al asiento y evitó mirar por la ventana.  
-Me voy a casar, me voy a casar... ¡No moriré sin casarme, mierda!

Tras unos terribles minutos de subidas y bajadas, la calma regresó al avión. El timbre volvió a sonar.  
-Damas y caballeros, subestimé el clima. Nos han desviado a Gales ya que el aeropuerto de Dublín fue cerrado. Cuando aterricemos, nuestro personal los auxiliará en su conexión con otros vuelos para que lleguen a su destino.  
Eren se incorporó y abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-¿Gales? No, ¡no quiero aterrizar en Gales!  
-Al menos aterrizará-musitó su compañero de viaje, que sudaba de nervios.  
-Sí, pero tengo un itinerario.  
El otro le miró, incrédulo.

-Lo siento, joven, pero no hay vuelos hasta mañana-informó el agente en el área de documentación. Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-¿No hay vuelos hasta mañana?  
-Eso fue lo que dije, ¿no, Berthold?  
-S-sí. Eso fue lo que dijo mi compañero Reiner, joven.  
El ojiverde lanzó un corto suspiro y luego alzó un poco ambos brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba.  
-Escuchen, voy a Dublín a comprometerme con mi novio. El 29, es año bisiesto, una vieja tradición irlandesa, ya comprenderán. Necesito comprar una sortija y reservar en un restaurante-se inclinó sobre la barra-. Así que aquí entre nos, entenderán por qué tengo que estar allá el día de hoy.  
Reiner arqueó una ceja. Después esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-¡Ah sí, claro! Claro que lo entendemos. Berthold, querrías llamar al aeropuerto de Dublín ¿y pedir que abran una pista exclusivamente para este apuesto jovencito?  
El mencionado sonrió, aunque con menos malicia.  
-¡Por supuesto, Reiner! Primero lo primero.  
Eren asintió, satisfecho. Pasados unos segundos descifró el lenguaje corporal de aquellos dos: brazos cruzados y sonrisas burlonas.  
Cabizbajo, dio media vuelta. Instantes después, alzó la vista y se encaminó a la salida con pasos firmes.  
-¡Verán cómo llegaré allá por mis propios medios!

Un rayo iluminó la cubierta del pequeño bote, momentos después un ensordecedor trueno hizo que se cubriera las orejas.  
-¡El clima está imposible!-declaró el capitán, girando el timón-. ¡Tendremos que desviarnos a Dingle!  
-¡Pero pagué por ir a Cork!  
De súbito, una pequeña ola sacudió el bote peligrosamente, empapando a ambos en el proceso. El cielo tronó, amenazante.  
-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡A Dingle, mierda!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Parece que el tatakae no tiene suerte xD y las cosas sólo pintan para ponerse interesantes de aquí en adelante!  
Trataremos de actualizar cada semana! Lo que menos queremos es dejarlos con las ganas de saber qué pasará con estos dos!  
Muchas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer, dejan review y/o favoritean! :D


	2. El Barman

Estamos de vuelta! Perdonen el ligero retraso, pero ya traemos el segundo capítulo de esta loca aventura irlandesa :D *sonó como comercial, lol*  
Ejem, en fin... Esta vez hicimos el capi un poco más largo, vimos que el primero estuvo cortísimo xDU  
Que lo disfruten!  
 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Aún húmedo y parado sobre la playa, Eren miraba su único medio de transporte disponible alejarse por la costa. Suspiró.  
-No pasa nada. Sólo debo hallar un taxi, autobús o tren que me lleve a Dublín-se dijo a sí mismo, alzando un puño cerrado.  
Todo estaba bien. Encontraría una solución.  
Determinado, comenzó a caminar por la playa, buscando algún rastro de civilización.

La taberna estaba casi vacía. De vez en cuando se podía escuchar el murmullo incoherente de algún ebrio o las risas de algunos amigos cuya plática no parecía tener fin. De pronto, las oxidadas puertas se abrieron de par en par y un joven de ojos verdes entró a paso decidido.  
-¡Buenas noches!  
Dos chicos, en apariencia de su edad, se acercaron entre ellos.  
-...Alemán.  
-No creo...Tal vez turco.  
-En realidad soy estadounidense-dijo el recién llegado-. Eren, de Boston. Disculpen, ¿hay algún servicio de autobús que me lleve a Dublín?  
Nadie respondió. El barman, que antes estuvo platicando amenamente con aquellos jóvenes, se limitó a observarlo. _"Genial. Un idiota americano ha entrado a mi bar"_ , eso podía leer en su mirada.  
-1989.  
Eren volteó a su izquierda. Uno de los jóvenes, calvo y bajito, le miraba con cierto aburrimiento.  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-1989. Fue el año en que el último autobús salió a Dublín.  
-¡Eso no es cierto, Connie!-interrumpió la chica a su lado, delgada, de ojos cafés y cuyo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta-. Fue en el 87. Lo comentó el otro día el viejo O'Connor.  
-Mentira. Dijo que fue en el 89.  
-87, Connie.  
Eren puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la barra, donde el barman le sostenía aquella mirada despectiva. Parecía ser de su edad, quizás uno o dos años mayor; era media cabeza más alto que él, delgado, de ojos pequeños y con un extraño corte de cabello.  
-¿Hay algún servicio de taxi o algo así?  
Sin decir ni una palabra, el barman se volteó y sacó una tarjeta de una cajita que tenía detrás. Después se la entregó.  
-¿Y el teléfono?  
El otro señaló el aparato que se encontraba en una esquina del pub.  
-Gracias.  
Eren sacó el poco cambio que le quedaba en sus bolsillos mientras se dirigía al teléfono; los dos jóvenes de antes y el barman intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, luego el último se dirigió a la parte trasera. Para esto, el ojiverde ya estaba marcando el número.  
Un timbre, dos, y escuchó cuando descolgaban.  
-¿Hola?  
-Hola. Mire, necesito un taxi que me lleve a Dublín.  
-Claro. ¿De dónde llama?  
Eren miró a su alrededor.  
-No tengo idea. Estoy en un gracioso bar llamado "Troch"… "Trossh"…Algo así.  
-Ya… El problema es que no llevamos americanos de ojos verdes.  
-¿¡Cómo que no llevan!? Espere, ¿cómo sabe el color de mis ojos?  
En ese instante, el joven escuchó unas carcajadas a su espalda. Al voltear descubrió al barman, que sostenía un teléfono y le sonreía con burla. Eren le lanzó una mirada furiosa y colgó con brusquedad.  
-Muy gracioso.  
-¡Lo fue, lo fue!-exclamó entre risas la chica de la coleta.  
Eren se llevó una mano al rostro, respirando hondo.  
-Muy bien, entonces tú eres el taxista. Necesito que me lleves a Dublín.  
El barman colgó el otro teléfono, después se cruzó de brazos.  
-Heh, déjame decirte algo sobre Dublín, Eren de Boston: es una ciudad de ladrones y traidores. Donde lo peor de la humanidad se concentra. Así que yo no conduciría hasta allá ni aunque me ofrecieras 500 euros.  
Se escuchó una exclamación ahogada por parte de los otros presentes.  
-Rayos, yo te vendería por 500 euros, Sasha.  
La chica de la coleta arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió.  
-Y si yo lo intentara contigo, creo que ni dos euros me darían.  
Eren le dio la espalda al barman, confiado.  
-Está bien, ¿alguien de aquí quiere llevarme a Dublín por 500 euros?  
Un hombre mayor, calvo, con bigote y claramente borracho se levantó de su asiento, tambaleante, y alzó el índice.  
-Yo con ¡hic! gusto...lo puedo llevar...  
Acto seguido, se desplomó en el suelo, frente a él. Eren hizo una mueca.  
-Pero no es bueno que salga hoy, joven-intervino Sasha-. Es de mala suerte comenzar un viaje en viernes.  
-¡En sábado, Sasha, es en sábado!  
-...Martes ¡hic!  
-¡Bah! El domingo es más seguro.  
Eren hizo un ademán desinteresado.  
-No importa, de cualquier forma ya es tarde. ¿Alguien puede decirme cómo llegar al hotel más cercano? ¿O a una posada...?  
Tanto Sasha como Connie y el ebrio anciano le señalaron al barman quien, al encontrarse con su mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se recargó en la barra, arqueando una ceja. Eren parpadeó.  
-Ah. Esto también es un hotel ¿verdad?

Eren seguía al joven de extraña cabellera hasta su habitación.  
-El baño está al final del corredor. Hay que jalar la palanca dos veces. En serio, dos veces.  
El ojiverde arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Y qué hace el baño tan lejos del cuarto?  
El otro sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Eren suspiró. Claro, si apenas cabía la cama, una mesita de noche y, muy apretado, un armario. Encogiéndose de hombros, miró al también casero.  
-Muchas gracias por traer mi equipaje.  
-Ajá.  
-¿No hay algo de comer?  
-La cocina ya cerró.  
-Cerrada... Bien, pero dada la famosa tradición irlandesa de la hospitalidad y amabilidad...-Eren enfatizó la última palabra. El otro le dio la espalda.  
-Te prepararé un sándwich.  
Dicho esto se fue de la habitación, dejándolo solo.  
-¡Qué idiota!  
Eren sacó su celular. "5%" decía la pequeña pila gráfica.  
-Genial.  
Sacó su cargador y luego buscó con la mirada. Nada. ¿Ni un maldito contacto había en ese cuartito?  
Entonces se dio cuenta de la lámpara encendida.

Abajo, el barman-casero sacó de mala gana la comida del refrigerador y empezó a preparar el sándwich.

-¡Maldita...sea!-y con ese grito, Eren logró mover la cama...que golpeó el armario, provocando que éste se inclinara sobre la misma y varias cosas se cayeran en el proceso-. Genial.

-¡Oye, Kirschtein! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Cae polvo del techo!  
-¡Tranquilos, a veces pasa cuando corren por el pasillo!-replicó el barman desde la cocina. Cogió un cuchillo y cortó con bastante ahínco una rebanada de pierna de jamón-. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese americano?

El aludido estaba hincado en el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared.  
-Bien. Ahora el siguiente paso...  
Alargó el brazo y luego jaló la base de la clavija. Estaba muy apretada. Tiró con mayor fuerza hasta que cedió, pero también causó que él se fuera hacia atrás. Para evitar caerse, jaló de las cortinas, pero éstas se vinieron abajo con todo y cortinero. Eren terminó chocando con la mesita de noche; la lámpara cayó y empujó en el proceso una especie de aparador, que también se vino abajo con gran estrépito.

Esta vez del techo cayó más polvo y unas cuantas piedrecillas. Algunos clientes, asustados, se apartaron de la barra. En la cocina, el joven de ojos pequeños negó con la cabeza y soltó una maldición.

Eren volvió a meterse en el hueco, cargador en mano.  
-¡Ajá! Eres mío, pequeño bastardo...  
En cuanto hizo el enchufe, saltó una chispa, seguida del familiar ruido de un cortocircuito que provocó un apagón no sólo en el bar, sino también en sus alrededores. La noche se llenó de vociferaciones y palabrotas.  
Abajo, el casero clavó el cuchillo en la mesa y cogió el plato con el sándwich. Luego se dirigió escaleras arriba.  
-Americanos...

En el cuarto, el chico tosía y hacía ademanes para dispersar el olor a quemado.  
-De acuerdo, pequeño problema. No importa.  
Abrió uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su maleta y extrajo una lamparita. Echó un vistazo al desastre, torciendo la boca. Bueno, al menos tenía que hacer espacio en la cama para poder dormir; se acercó y comenzó a tirar todo lo que había caído encima, ya lo reordenaría en la mañana. Entonces se topó con una fotografía.  
Ahí estaba el joven barman; a su lado, había una chica de cabello negro que portaba una llamativa bufanda roja. Al lado de ella había otro muchacho, uno alto y pecoso. Los tres se rodeaban con los brazos y sonreían. De fondo estaba la misma posada donde se hospedaba, aunque ahí se veía menos deteriorada.  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. En un respingo, Eren dirigió la luz hacia la entrada, dándole de lleno en la cara al barman quien, cegado, dio un paso atrás y se pegó con el marco de la puerta.  
-¿¡Qué demonios, Eren de Boston!?  
-Lo siento, me asustaste.  
El otro sobó su cabeza y luego entornó los ojos. Cuando pudo distinguir el caos que se había armado, abrió la boca, estupefacto.  
-Qué... ¿¡Qué rayos hiciste!?  
Eren sonrió, nervioso, y alzó el cargador quemado.  
-Amh...Conecté mi celular.  
Pero el casero ya no lo miraba, sino lo que sostenía en su otra mano.  
-¡Dame eso!-ordenó, avanzando hacia él, luego le arrebató la foto-. Es personal. ¿¡Qué tienes que andar husmeando!?  
El ojiverde frunció el ceño.  
-Si es tan personal, ¿para qué la dejas ahí? ¿¡No tienes otro lugar dónde ponerla!?-el silencio y la mirada furibunda le dieron la respuesta-. Ah... No, no tienes.  
El apellidado Kirschtein puso los ojos en blanco, dejó el sándwich en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.  
-Oye... ¡Se quemó mi Blackberry!  
El otro se volvió y lo taladró con la mirada.  
-¡Tú quemaste todo el pueblo, grandísimo imbécil!  
Y de un portazo, Eren volvió a quedarse solo en el cuarto.  
-...¡Qué idiota!

Al día siguiente, cuando Eren despertó, bajó a buscar algo de desayunar; grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todo aún recogido y la cocina cerrada. De hecho le pareció extraño, porque tampoco había alguien. En ese instante, creyó escuchar unos murmullos afuera; curioso, se aproximó a la ventana más cercana y la abrió con sigilo.  
-Ya te lo dije, Kirschtein: o pagas o te despides de tu bar.  
-Dame más tiempo. En dos semanas tendré tu dinero.  
-Eso me dijiste hace dos meses-repuso un hombre alto, calvo y con una mirada severa. No, severa no era la palabra. Era...casi asesina.  
-Te pagué ¿no?  
-No lo que debías. Son 1000 euros.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Habíamos dicho que 900!-el barman lucía bastante alterado, pero intentaba controlarse.  
-Es por el interés.  
-Ah sí, claro. El interés del interés del interés...  
El hombre dio un paso al frente y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-No te pases de listo conmigo, Kirschtein, o podría llevarme la cocina ahora mismo.  
-Olvídalo. Si te llevas la cocina me arrastras a la ruina.  
-Entonces págame. Tienes tres días.  
-Una semana.  
El hombre arqueó una ceja. El joven no parpadeó, aunque sí se mostraba un poco nervioso.  
-De acuerdo. Una semana, no más ¿entiendes? O me llevo la cocina.  
Kirschtein escupió en su palma, luego se la ofreció al hombre.  
-Tenemos un trato, Shadis.  
Para sorpresa y asco de Eren, el mencionado también escupió en su propia mano y luego la estrechó con la del barman.  
El ojiverde cerró la ventana, haciendo una mueca. No pensaba aceptar nada que ese sujeto le diera hasta ver que se lavara las manos…si es que lo hacía.

De vuelta en su habitación, decidió tomar una rápida ducha. Tras preparar lo necesario para dirigirse al baño se quitó la camisa, dejando ver el fortalecido abdomen, luego se sacó los zapatos y calcetines. Se retiró el pantalón y justo cuando empezó a bajarse la trusa, escuchó que abrían la puerta.  
-Está bien, lo haré.  
Eren se subió la prenda interior con rapidez, a sabiendas de que, al menos, ya le habían visto el trasero. Ruborizado, miró al casero con cara de pocos amigos. Él ni se inmutó.  
-Pero sólo porque estás desesperado.  
-¿D-de qué rayos hablas?  
-Te llevaré a Dublín.  
El joven le miraba directo a los ojos, pero no significaba que evitaría ver de reojo más abajo. Consciente de esto, Eren se encogió un poco, avergonzado.  
-Primero, toca antes de entrar, idiota. Segundo, salte ahora mismo.  
Paciente, el barman le dio la espalda.  
-500 euros como dijiste. ¿Sí o no?  
-Dejaste en claro que odiabas Dublín. No quiero incomodar.  
-No me incomoda.  
Silencio. Eren miró la puerta abierta y luego al otro.  
-¿Qué parte de "salte ahora mismo" no entendiste?  
Kirschtein lo vio de reojo.  
-Sólo dime sí o no.  
-¡Sí, está bien! ¡Salte, mierda!  
-De acuerdo. ¡En 10 minutos nos vamos!  
Dicho esto, el casero abandonó el cuarto. Eren contempló la puerta cerrada, molesto. Lo bueno es que ya se iba, en ese hotelucho no se podía tener privacidad. Suspiró y comenzó a bajarse la trusa, una azul brillante...pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.  
-Por cierto...  
-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué demonios-!?-Eren atoró su pulgar en la ropa interior por las prisas de subírsela. El otro ni se inmutó.  
-Son 100 euros por la habitación. Eso incluye el vandalismo-Kirschtein entonces miró hacia abajo y sonrió con malicia-. Lindo calzón.  
Riéndose, cerró la puerta tras de sí; un segundo después, un zapato azotó contra la madera.  
-¡Pervertido idiota!

Una vez alistado, Eren salió del pub y momentos después apareció por el camino un vehículo. Uno que, en definitiva, no era de su agrado: pequeñito, rojo descarapelado y muy antiguo. De éste, salió el barman. Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-Por favor dime que este cochecito sólo nos llevará a donde está el verdadero taxi.  
Kirschtein soltó una suave carcajada y luego acarició el techo del carro con cierta ternura.  
-Para que lo sepas, este es un Renault 4, todo un clásico y mucho más eficiente que un "cochecito" moderno.  
Eren se aproximó hasta él en el mismo instante en que un gato negro subía por el camino.  
-Claro, tan eficiente que cuenta con bolsas de aire en caso de accidente, ¿no?  
El otro no contestó, obviando la respuesta. El ojiverde sonrió, victorioso y fue a la parte trasera del vehículo.  
-Es un marica, prácticamente como una mujer. Así son todas las mujeres...-murmuró el barman, fastidiado. Un leve carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Te importaría?  
Eren tenía una mano en la cintura y señalaba con la cabeza al carro.  
-Ah. Lo siento.  
Kirschtein abrió la cajuela y fue a recoger el equipaje.  
-Vaya, al fin un gesto genuino de amabilidad.  
El de ojos pequeños forzó una sonrisa y se dispuso a bajar el asa, pero como ésta no lo hizo, empezó a azotar la maleta contra el suelo para obligarla a ceder.  
-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado! Es un regalo de mi novio-Eren se había atravesado para detener el "maltrato". El otro le sonrió, burlón.  
-¿Te compró una maleta? ¿En serio?  
-No es cualquier maleta. Es una Armin Arlett.  
-...¿Qué?  
Ante la mezcla de desconcierto y burla del barman, Eren puso los ojos en blanco y fue a sentarse al frente, no sin antes asegurarse que él bajara adecuadamente el asa. Kirschtein miró la maleta.  
-Vaya, Armin, mucho gusto, ¿me permites que te suba al auto?-inquirió, levantando el equipaje y luego aventándolo al interior de la cajuela-. Le pone nombre a una maleta, ¡está loco! Bueno...loca.

Mientras tanto, unos conocidos muchachos se habían acercado a la ventanilla para hablar con el ojiverde.  
-Disculpe, joven, pero a su lado acaba de pasar un gato negro-señaló el calvo, Connie.  
-¿Y qué tiene?  
-Que es de mala suerte viajar cuando un gato negro te pasa de lado.  
La joven de la coleta suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Pero sólo si es en martes.  
-Claro que no, Sasha. Es en jueves.  
-¡Bah! Es en domingo, ustedes chiquillos no saben nada-remató el hombre mayor y ebrio de la noche anterior-. Pero coincido: no debería viajar.  
Eren sonrió.  
-No se preocupen, no soy supersticioso ni nada por el estilo.  
-Pues va a tener que serlo-empezó Sasha al tiempo que el barman se metía al auto y lo encendía-. ¡Si se sube en esa cosa!  
Al instante, el carro rojo dio un par de tumbos y emitió un gracioso ronroneo de motor. El trío estalló en carcajadas. Eren miró alrededor.  
-¿Tu pequeño clásico no tiene cinturones de seguridad?  
Kirschtein jaló un desgastado cinturón de la parte posterior del asiento y se lo ofreció. Sacó una mano por la ventanilla, haciendo ademanes de despedida a sus amigos.  
-¡Nos vemos!  
-¡Que tengan buen viaje, Jean!  
Eren lo miró.  
-¿Jean?  
-Así me llamo-afirmó el mencionado, dando un golpecito a la palanca de velocidades para que se destrabara; luego notó el gesto de Eren-. ¿Qué?  
-No, nada. Sólo...esperaba un nombre más irlandés. Como Liam o Brian.  
El barman arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Tengo cara de Brian?  
Eren sonrió, burlón.  
-No, más bien de caballo.

A medio camino, el "cochecito" se frenó de súbito. A través del vidrio del medallón se podían ver dos siluetas haciendo ademanes agresivos. Momentos después el auto reanudó la marcha, alejándose por el sendero rumbo a Dublín. El hombre ebrio, Sasha y Connie los observaron hasta que se perdieron de vista; el último chasqueó la lengua y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.  
-¿Les digo algo? Se matarán entre sí.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Por primera vez, Connie habla con la voz de la razón (?)  
Qué tal? Les va gustando la historia? Esperamos que sí xD la siguiente semana subimos el capítulo tres, mientras...hasta entonces!  
Muchas gracias a quienes pasan a leer, quienes dejen review, den en favoritos y hasta en "follows"! :D


	3. Mikasa y Armin

Volvimos! :D  
Qué tal? Disfrutando la historia? Esperamos que sí, porque nos hemos esforzado :'v  
Qué pasará ahora con estos dos testarudos? Si han visto la película, seguramente se reirán aún más por las cosas que sucederán en este capi.  
En fin, para no hacerlo más largo los dejamos con el tercer capítulo. Que lo disfruten! n_n  
 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

Llevaban apenas media hora de trayecto. El auto rojo avanzaba entre verdes campos que el sol iluminaba, despertando distintas tonalidades. Cualquiera la consideraría como una vista muy agradable y digna de apreciación…cualquiera que no tuviera la prisa de cierto ojiverde, quien prefirió sacar un tema de conversación a tener que soportar en silencio la larga carretera que se extendía frente a ellos.  
-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, camino a Dublín y apenas es 27 de febrero. Aún tengo tiempo.  
-Excelente.  
Jean sacó un enorme sándwich de su chamarra y, sin dejar de ver al frente, le dio una gran mordida; segundos después eructó. Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Tenías que hacer eso?  
-Más vale afuera que adentro.  
Eren hizo un ademán, restándole importancia al asunto; desde su padre, no le había tocado estar ante esos modales. El barman le dio otro mordisco al sándwich.  
-¿Y a qué vash a Dublín? ¿A compar opa, joyash o qué?-inquirió con la boca llena.  
-Bueno, yo... Le pediré matrimonio a mi novio. Es cardiólogo y está en una conferencia médica ¿sabes? El otro día iba a proponerse, pero al final no lo hizo.  
-¿No? Vaya...  
-Y...sé que ustedes tienen una tradición aquí en Irlanda sobre el 29 de febrero. Es muy difícil que me diga que no.  
-¿De veras?-Jean asintió varias veces, esbozando una media sonrisa. Dio otra mordida a su comida.  
-Sí, lo sé: es ridículo ya que no soy mujer. Pero ¿es ley que tenga que serlo? ¡No! Entonces me dije ¿por qué no?  
-¡Fantástico!  
Más que entusiasmarle la respuesta, Eren sintió que su "chofer" intentaba contener la risa. Hubo un silencio, de apenas unos segundos, para que confirmara lo temido, pues Jean comenzó a carcajearse.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!  
Eren frunció el ceño.  
-No lo es. Bien, yo no me considero mujer, pero es claro mi rol en esa relación así que-  
-Me tiene sin cuidado quién esté arriba y quién abajo-interrumpió Jean, aún entre risas-. Lo que me parece estúpida es tu idea de proponerle matrimonio, ¡basándote en una tradición!-cortó su risa para morder el sándwich.  
-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Es romántico, original!  
-Sí, claro. Es el día en que las mujeres-lo señaló con el índice-u hombres desesperados tratan de capturar a alguien que claramente no quiere casarse-Eren parpadeó, confundido, pero Jean sonrió-. Y seguro no quiere, porque ya lo habría hecho y no estarías aquí.  
Eren abrió más los ojos. Un rotundo "no" apareció en su mente; sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de duda, frustración...y enojo. Ante su expresión, Jean volvió a reírse; justo cuando se disponía a darle otra mordida al sándwich, un súbito movimiento se lo arrancó de las manos y lo lanzó fuera del carro por la ventanilla abierta. Miró al ojiverde, boquiabierto.  
-¿Acabas de...?  
Eren sonrió, triunfal, y se cruzó de brazos.  
El otro lo miró, irritado. Vio el viejo estéreo, luego metió un cassette que estaba a la mano; el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica llenó el espacio, al que se le unieron ruidosas percusiones y una voz rasposa que, juntas, provocaron que la poca paciencia de Eren se agotara. Enojado, apagó el estéreo; contrariado, Jean lo prendió y subió el volumen. Segundos después, el castaño volvió a apagarlo; no pasó mucho para que el de ojos pequeños lo encendiera y subiera el volumen aún más.  
Otro repentino movimiento interrumpió la música. Esta vez, Eren le mostró el cassette y después lo lanzó por la ventana. Jean palideció.  
-¡Con la música no!  
Pisó el freno con brusquedad. A sabiendas de que el cinturón no le protegería, Eren intentó aferrarse a algo pero no tuvo tiempo y terminó pegándose con el parabrisas; Jean salió del auto, furioso. Eren también, sobándose la frente.  
-¡Tú no tienes derecho a burlarte de lo que no sabes! No conoces a Levi y en definitiva a mí no me conoces. Sólo eres un soltero amargado y cínico. ¡Cínico!  
Jean se volvió y caminó hacia atrás.  
-Por lo menos no soy un idiota de año bisiesto: "¡Cásate conmigo, porfis, porfis!"-se burló, agudizando su voz y haciendo ademanes femeninos-. "¡Tengo una maleta llamada Armin! ¡Yupi!".  
Jean brincó y, antes de caer, juntó ambos talones, volvió a hacer ademanes femeninos y luego se agachó a recoger el cassette.  
-Ah, encontré un Leprechaun. ¡No sabía que podían tener cara de caballo!  
El otro se incorporó.  
-¿¡Qué!? Si vas a insultarme, ¡trata de pensar en algo más coherente!  
-¿Sabes qué? ¡Se acabó! No hablaremos más. Te pagaré por llevarme a Dublín, no por estar escuchando tus estupideces-cuando Jean le pasó de largo, le dio un manotazo en la nuca-. ¡Así que sube al auto y conduce!  
-¡Está bien, "Bob"!-respondió el agredido, haciéndole una seña obscena.  
-¿¡Qué mierda es eso de "Bob"!?  
Jean no respondió. Eren fue detrás de él pero hubo otra cosa que lo distrajo de su enojo: una manada de vacas estaba parada a media carretera y no parecía tener la menor intención de moverse. El de ojos pequeños suspiró, sacó una manzana de su chaqueta y le dio una mordida; luego se sentó a la orilla de la vía.  
-¿No piensas hacer algo?-reclamó el otro.  
-Esperar a que se vayan.  
Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-Olvídalo, no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo.  
Dicho esto, avanzó hacia los animales y luego puso ambas manos en la cintura.  
-Muy bien, podadoras gigantes, escúchenme bien: se moverán de inmediato por las buenas o las convertiré en sacos de carne.  
-Qué miedo.  
Eren miró a Jean, fastidiado.  
-Si no piensas ayudar, mejor cállate.  
Kirschtein se encogió de hombros y mordió la manzana. Eren se arremangó y comenzó a empujar a la vaca que estaba más cerca.  
-Vamos...ngh...¡muévete! ¡Muévete, inútil pedazo de carne! ¡Anda!  
-Oye, creo que se están moviendo.  
-Ngh... ¿De veras?  
Jean mordió la manzana.  
-No.  
Eren lo retó con la mirada. Después reanudó la difícil misión de mover a las vacas a punta de gritos y empujones; fue minutos más tarde cuando los animales empezaron a dispersarse.  
-¡Ja! ¿Viste? Lo logré.  
Jean alzó el pulgar, impasible. Volvió a morder la manzana.  
-Te dije que sí se podía. Así se resuelven las cosas, actuando.  
-Ya vi...pero ten cuidado dónde pisas.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo...?-pero Eren ya no llegó a terminar su pregunta, pues en ese instante notó que pisaba algo blando, casi resbaloso. Miró al frente y forzó una sonrisa-. Mierda.  
-Te lo dije.  
-¡No a tiempo, grandísimo idiota! ¡Sólo te quedaste ahí, mirando!-Eren se aproximó al carro y comenzó a limpiarse en la defensa de éste-. Mis zapatos de 300 dólares...  
-¿Otro regalo de tu novio? Perdón, ¿tu semi-prometido?  
-No, ¡estos me los compré con el dinero de mi trabajo! Y ahora están...llenos de mierda.  
-Échalos a la lavadora, quedarán como nuevos.  
Eren lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-No haré esa estupidez.  
-Bien, entonces gasta una fortuna en una carísima tintorería o algo así-repuso Jean, girándose para tirar la basura de su manzana.  
-Los zapatos no se mandan a la tintorería, estúpido-susurró Eren, aún limpiando el excremento. Desesperado y frustrado, le dio una patada al carro, luego se apoyó en el cofre para observar el "daño" a su calzado. En ese momento sintió que el coche se movía, haciéndole perder el equilibrio-. Ah... ¿¡Jean!?  
-¿Qué quieres...? ¡MIKASA!-Jean se levantó como resorte al ver que el cochecito se precipitaba cuesta abajo. Ambos se lanzaron tras él-. ¡Rayos, no! ¡Detenlo!-ordenó al ojiverde, que estaba más cerca del carro.  
-¿¡Qué hago!?  
-¡Métete y pisa el freno!  
Eren apresuró el trote y alcanzó a coger la manija de la puerta, pero ésta se rompió, provocando que el chico trastabillara hacia atrás. Jean entonces se aventó hacia el cofre, aferrándose a éste.  
-¡Mikasa! ¡Te tengo, mi amor!  
Pero no la tenía. El pequeño auto tomó mayor velocidad conforme la pendiente se inclinó, obligando al joven a soltarlo para evitar ser arrastrado por él. Presa de la angustia, Jean se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.  
-¿¡Qué te hicieron!?  
Eren lo alcanzó.  
-¡M-mi maleta está ahí!  
-¿¡A quién le importa tu maleta!?  
Corriendo, ambos siguieron la ruta que tomó el auto rojo, al mismo tiempo que veían cómo éste se alejaba cada vez más hasta desviarse en una curva, brincar entre algunos montículos y finalmente ir a parar a un estanque. Impotente, Jean contempló la escena desde la orilla unos instantes y luego se dejó caer de rodillas.  
-Mikasa...  
Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Tu casa? Acaso...¿vives en ese cochecito?  
Jean lo miró con furia contenida.  
-¡No, idiota! Mi-KA-sa. ¡Así le llamo a mi bellísimo Renault 4 que acabas de arruinar!  
-¿¡Yo lo arruiné!?  
El barman se levantó.  
-¡No podías esperar a que se fueran las malditas vacas!  
-¿¡Y tú!? ¡Podrías haberme ayudado!  
Jean chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Miró otra vez el desastre y luego se cruzó de brazos.  
-Va a costar al menos 200 sacarlo de ahí. Y tú vas a pagar.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no pagaré ni un centavo! ¡Antes tendrás que asesinarme!  
-...Qué buena idea.  
Eren volteó, encontrándose con un gesto psicópata que lo hizo tragar saliva. Jean dio un paso hacia él y el ojiverde retrocedió; repitieron el movimiento y luego Eren emprendió la huida. Para terceros, la escena era casi cómica: ambos corrían en círculos, gritándose entre sí y lanzando maldiciones.  
Al final, Jean se abalanzó sobre la cintura de Eren, provocando que los dos cayeran; el castaño le dio una patada, seguida de un puñetazo. El barman respondió con intensidad, propinándole varios golpes. Enfrascados en su pelea, ninguno se percató que rodaban por la hierba en dirección al estanque.

El sol se asomaba entre un cúmulo de nubes, mientras que una fresca brisa soplaba en el entorno. Se trataba de otra mañana tranquila en Dingle.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sube, estúpida maleta!  
Eren dio un tirón más y su equipaje logró pasar el último montículo para llegar al pavimento. Apartó su cabello mojado de la frente y comenzó a alejarse por la carretera, sobando su mejilla golpeada; segundos después, el joven de ojos pequeños salió a la vía, cojeando y mojado por igual.  
-¡Espera un momento! ¿A dónde vas?  
-¡A Dublín!  
Jean trotó con dificultad para tratar de alcanzarlo.  
-¡No, espera! ¡Detente! Esto...Esto aún tiene remedio, ¡calma! Sólo necesitamos hallar un teléfono, llamar a la grúa y pedir que saquen el auto de ahí.  
Eren lo miró de reojo; había una clara desesperación en el rostro del joven. Por supuesto que debía haber un remedio y si no, se lo inventaría: lo necesitaba. O al menos a su dinero. Le sonrió con burla y, digno, apretó el paso. Jean alzó ambas manos al cielo y miró hacia arriba, vociferando en silencio; resignado, siguió al otro por el camino.

Eren caminaba a paso firme con su maleta, aunque aún adolorido por los golpes recibidos. Jean lo seguía de cerca, cojeando cada vez menos pero igual de magullado; de vez en cuando le insistía con lo de la grúa, pero Eren lo ignoraba por completo. Al final decidió desistir, ya encontraría otra forma de persuadirlo porque en verdad necesitaba el dinero; sacó otro sándwich de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a comérselo.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon el ruido de un motor y al voltear, descubrieron que una camioneta se acercaba. Eren no lo pensó dos veces y le hizo señales para que se detuviera.  
-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-advirtió el barman.  
-Y si yo fuera tú, me callaría para siempre.  
El otro se encogió de hombros. La camioneta se orilló y de ésta bajó un atractivo joven; tendría un par de años más que ellos.  
-Buenos días-saludó el ojiverde-. Mire, necesito ir a Dublín y también quisiera llegar allá lo más pronto posible.  
-Claro, lindo. No hay problema.  
-Amh... Gracias-replicó Eren, extrañado por el halago-. Le aseguro que le pagaré.  
-Como dije, no hay problema.  
-Última advertencia-declaró Jean, que se había acercado a ambos.  
Aquel joven y el barman intercambiaron una seria mirada, pero luego el primero le sonrió a Eren.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje?  
-Gracias. Usted sí es amable.  
El otro volvió a sonreírle y abrió la puerta trasera, mostrando que adentro viajaban dos jóvenes más. Eren arqueó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros y saludó.  
-¡Hola, chicos!  
-Hey.  
-¿Qué tal?  
El joven amable les pasó la maleta. El castaño se volvió hacia el barman.  
-Bien, Jean, fue un placer conocerte-el joven cerró la puerta y luego subió al vehículo-. Suerte con tu bar y que te vaya bien.  
En ese momento, la camioneta arrancó. Eren se volteó, sorprendido, y comenzó a correr tras ella.  
-¡MI MALETA!  
-Te lo dije.  
El barman le dio otra mordida a su sándwich. Eren fue deteniendo su carrera hasta observar, impotente, cómo la camioneta se perdía de vista en una curva. Se quedó mirando a la distancia, aún anonadado por lo ocurrido. Jean lo alcanzó.  
-Qué tragedia, secuestraron a Armin. ¿Cuánto pedirán por él? Tal vez 200...  
El ojiverde se volvió y le miró con furia, alzando un puño.  
-¿¡Tienes un trato con esos tipos!? Si es cierto, primero voy a molerte a golpes ¡y después me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno!  
Jean arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por su agresiva reacción. Levantó una mano en señal de tregua.  
-Error. Así son las cosas por aquí, y más en carretera. ¿Acaso no te lo advertí? Idiota impulsivo, si me hicieras caso de vez en cuando, tendríamos menos problemas.  
-¡Si tú fueras más amable, aún tendríamos carro! ¿Cómo le dices? Mikasa. ¡Ah y eso también! Te burlas de mi maleta Armin, ¡pero tú nombras Mikasa a un auto!  
-¡Es diferente!  
-¿¡En qué!?  
-En que lo mío es más personal.  
Eren parpadeó, confundido. Bajó el puño y miró al irlandés, quien se mantenía impasible a pesar de su declaración. El silencio expectante se mantuvo unos segundos más...hasta que Jean le dio una última mordida al sándwich que había extraído de su ropa y luego le pasó de largo.  
-¿¡De dónde mierda sacas tanta comida!?  
Jean hizo un ademán mientras se alejaba.  
-No quieres saberlo.  
Eren parpadeó otra vez.  
-...¡Qué maldito asco!  
Sin dejar de caminar, Jean extendió su chaqueta a los lados, mostrando los múltiples bolsillos que tenía en los costados y frente.  
-Pervertido.  
-¡Vete al demonio, Jean!

Tiempo después ambos caminaban por la carretera, aunque con una distancia considerable entre ellos. Eren miraba al piso, pateando una piedrita; habría preferido no seguir a Jean, pero dada la situación actual, no tenía muchas opciones. Alzó la vista, notando que el joven se había desviado del camino, con dirección a un pub y que ahora entraba al mismo. Resignado, lo imitó.  
Poco después, Eren entró al pub y observó alrededor; Jean estaba sentado a una mesa, con un tarro de cerveza en la mano. Al verle, lo alzó.  
-Bienvenido.  
-Gracias-respondió, aunque diciéndole "púdrete" con la mirada.  
-En cuanto termine esto, pediré una grúa.  
-Puedes hacerlo, pero yo me voy. Llamaré a un verdadero taxi.  
-De acuerdo, "Bob".  
Eren le alzó el dedo medio y luego se dirigió a la barra.  
-Disculpe, ¿tiene un teléfono?  
Sin decir palabra, el encargado le señaló con la cabeza un teléfono público ubicado a su derecha. Estaba ocupado, y por alguien que al parecer no terminaría la llamada pronto.  
El castaño intentó hacerle señas a aquel hombre para que se apresurara, pero éste o no lo veía...o lo ignoraba. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a esperar su turno pero justo entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que en otra sección del pub había tres jóvenes reunidos. Los reconoció de inmediato.  
Se acercó y aguardó, oculto tras la puerta entreabierta.  
Esos tipos no sólo habían hurgado en la maleta, sino que además estaban jugando con sus cosas. ¡Hasta uno de ellos tenía su ropa interior en la cabeza! Sintiendo que le hervía la sangre, abrió la puerta de golpe.  
-¿Se divierten?  
Uno de los jóvenes le quitó la prenda íntima de la cabeza al otro y le mostró unos calzones rosas, con encaje.  
-¿Tuyos, lindo?  
Eren se ruborizó, pero cerró los puños. Avanzó hacia la mesa.  
-Sí, gracias por llenarlos de piojos. Ahora, si me disculpan, me llevaré lo que es mío.  
Apenas el castaño acercó la mano a la maleta, otro de los sujetos la cerró. El trío se levantó y lo rodeó.  
-¿Estás seguro de eso, precioso?  
-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?  
-Precioso. Porque viéndote bien, no estás nada mal-musitó el joven "amable" de antes, tomándole del mentón.  
Eren lo apartó con brusquedad, al igual que a los otros dos intrusos que habían intentado acariciar su mejilla y cuello.  
-¡Quítenme las manos de encima, repugnantes bestias!  
-Hey, no eres muy agradable, ¿verdad?  
-Engaña con su delicada apariencia y esos enormes ojos verdes.  
-Ni hablar, tendremos que reeducarlo...  
Cuando quisieron invadir su espacio personal otra vez, Eren respondió con un puñetazo a quien estaba más cerca, pero al intentar golpear a los otros dos, estos bloquearon su ataque y le inmovilizaron los brazos en la espalda; entre risas maliciosas el trío lo arrinconó contra la pared. El ojiverde trató de gritar, pero una enorme mano cubrió su boca; aún sin ceder terreno al miedo, continuó retorciéndose para tratar de escapar.  
-Bien, chicos, la fiesta terminó.  
Los tres sujetos y Eren miraron hacia la puerta, en cuyo marco se hallaba recargado Jean, de brazos cruzados. Como éste no recibió respuesta, prosiguió:  
-Devuélvanle la maleta y váyanse.  
-¡Qué tierno! Ha venido tu novio a rescatarte, lindo-comentó el joven "amable", retirando la mano de su boca.  
-¡Él no es mi novio!  
El barman dio un paso al frente, esta vez desafiante.  
-Devuélvanle la maleta.  
-¿Y quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tú?  
-¿Ves a alguien más conmigo, imbécil?  
-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?  
-Mira que además de imbécil, sordo.  
Jean y aquel tipo acortaron la distancia entre ellos hasta que ambos lanzaron sus respectivos puñetazos. El joven trastabilló hacia atrás y luego se limpió el labio ensangrentado; Kirschtein por su parte, se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en otra mesa para no caer, después escupió sangre.  
Instantes después reanudaron su pelea, llevándose algunas sillas y cervezas de por medio hasta que de pronto el de ojos pequeños sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer; uno de los amigos alzó una silla, dispuesto a arrojársela.  
Eren entonces aprovechó la distracción del tercer sujeto para liberarse del agarre y propinarle un golpe; sin perder tiempo, se abalanzó sobre el de la silla para luego enzarzarse con él en otra pelea.  
Kirschtein intentó levantarse, pero el primer sujeto fue más rápido y se le echó encima. Apretó su cuello.  
-Con que haciéndote el héroe ¿no? ¡Voy a demostrarte quién manda en estos lugares!  
-¡Jean!  
El mencionado miró a su derecha y segundos después alargó el brazo para recibir la pata rota de una silla, misma con la que se quitó de encima al agresor. Tras un intercambio de golpes, Jean logró noquear al "amable" joven.  
Eren por su parte se hallaba sentado sobre el otro, forcejeando para obtener el control de la lucha. El tipo cogió una botella de cerveza y la estrelló en su cabeza; el castaño cayó, aturdido, y aquel sujeto alzó un puño contra él, triunfante, pero no llegó a tundirlo porque Kirschtein le rodeó el cuello con su brazo. Ambos batallaron unos segundos, pero Jean no aflojó el agarre.  
-Creo que tú eres el que necesita que lo reeduquen, "lindo"-le susurró, antes de descargarle el codazo que lo dejó inconsciente.  
Los dos se levantaron y miraron al tercer amigo, que los veía desde el fondo de la sala, nervioso. Jean dio unos golpecitos a su palma con el "arma" de madera, mientras que Eren tronó sus nudillos; ahora ellos parecían los maleantes.  
El sujeto huyó por la puerta trasera, asustado.

El ojiverde observó entonces el desorden que era su maleta. Suspiró, después comenzó a recoger sus cosas; Jean tiró la pata de la silla y se agachó para ayudarle, Eren le miró de reojo.  
-…Gracias.  
El otro no respondió. Tras acomodar un suéter en el equipaje, alzó los famosos calzones rosas y se los mostró con una sonrisa burlona.  
Eren, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, se los arrebató y los guardó con brusquedad.  
-Ni una palabra, ¿oíste?  
Conteniendo la risa, Jean metió la última prenda y se levantó. Ahí hizo una mueca de dolor y sobó su espalda.  
En ese momento, la puerta de acceso se abrió y apareció el encargado, furioso, sosteniendo un bat.  
-Fuera.  
-Seguro-respondió Jean. Dio un rápido trago a una cerveza abandonada y abandonó la sala de inmediato.  
Extrañado, Eren cerró la maleta e hizo un ademán tranquilo al hombre.  
-Disculpe todo esto. Verá, es que… -El hombre lo amenazó con el bat-. Tomaré mis cosas y me iré.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Esos calzones rosas harán historia xD  
Disculpen si alteramos un poco las personalidades, es para que se adapten a las circunstancias D':  
Nos leemos la siguiente semana! :D  
Muchas gracias a los que continúan siguiendo la historia, los favs y follows!


	4. Malicabri

Qué tal? Ya les traemos el cuarto capítulo de la loca aventura de un chico de ojos verdes y de su brioso corcel :v  
Gracias _MichelleMaBelle_ por tu lindo review, nos da gusto saber que estás disfrutando la historia! Y descuida, cuando Levi aparezca, las cosas se van a complicar...para bien ;)  
Muy bien, señores. Entran a escena los novios enojados, qué aventuras les esperan en este capítulo? Sigan leyendo :D  
 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

De nueva cuenta ambos jóvenes caminaban por la carretera, esta vez más magullados que antes, aunque con la maleta entre ellos.  
Eren soltó una risita y alzó el puño, victorioso.  
-Les dimos una lección allá atrás ¿eh?  
Jean, que tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, se encogió de hombros.  
-Sólo eran delincuentes novatos, fue fácil-lo miró y sonrió con ironía-. No golpeas mal para ser una nena.  
Eren curvó sus labios hacia arriba mientras levantaba el dedo medio. El otro sólo se rió.  
Caminaron otro tramo en silencio hasta que Jean suspiró.  
-Qué desperdicio.  
-¿El qué?  
-Esos tipos-Eren le miró, curioso-. No estaban tan mal, lástima que eran unos idiotas.  
El ojiverde se detuvo, mientras que el otro avanzó un par de pasos y luego lo imitó, volteándolo a ver.  
-¿Qué?  
-A... ¿A qué te refieres con "no estaban tan mal"?  
Jean arqueó una ceja e hizo un ademán.  
-Tú sabes: cara atractiva, buen cuerpo-  
-¡No, no! O sea... ¿Me estás diciendo que te gustan los chicos?-el castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sorprendido-. ¡Pensé que eras un heterosexual machote!  
-Me gustan los dos. Chicos y chicas, cada uno tiene lo suyo.  
Eren parpadeó, aún impresionado. Los dos reanudaron la marcha.  
-No lo puedo creer.  
-Pues créelo, Bob. No es tan complicado: solía jugar para ambos bandos.  
-¿Solías?  
-...Digamos que por ahora me retiré a la banca.  
-Ya...  
Durante los siguientes minutos Eren se mantuvo sumergido en una serie de pensamientos que en realidad no tenían un propósito, sólo iban y venían hasta aterrizar en la misma conclusión: era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien así, y lo encontraba interesante. Bastante interesante.  
Jean lo interrumpió al señalar la maleta con su cabeza.  
-Debe ser especial.  
-¿Eh? ¿Quién?  
-¿Tu semi-prometido?  
-Ah, Levi. ¡Claro que sí! Él es...-Eren sonrió-. Es...especial y...-Jean lo miró, atento-. Y es cardiólogo, ¿sabes?-terminó, acelerando el paso. Kirschtein arqueó una ceja.  
-Fascinante.  
El castaño lo volteó a ver con sorpresa.  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Deja de mirarme así.  
-¡Sigo impresionado! A primera vista nadie lo creería.  
-Es que no soy tan obvio como tú, nenita.  
Eren frunció el ceño, molesto. Pensó en darle un buen golpe para emparejarle sus contusiones, pero al mirar al frente divisó una estación de ferrocarriles.  
-¡Mi salvación!  
Emocionado, el ojiverde se lanzó a todo correr hacia allá, rogando que hubiera un tren disponible. Jean lo siguió, aunque rezagándose un poco en la carrera. Cuando llegó, Eren ya estaba en la ventanilla pidiendo informes.  
-Disculpe, ¿todavía hay trenes a Dublín?  
El taquillero, un hombre de ojos muy pequeños y aspecto aburrido, le miró de cabeza a pies y chasqueó la lengua.  
-Tienes suerte, "Bob": el último tren a Dublín sale en 2 horas y media.  
Eren parpadeó.  
-¿Bob? ¿Por qué "Bob"?  
El hombre talló su índice, medio y pulgar entre sí.  
-Dinero, plata. Ya me entiendes, riquillo.  
Eren bajó la vista unos segundos y luego le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Jean, quien se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Tan pronto el castaño se volvió hacia la ventanilla para comprar un boleto, Jean cambió su gesto por uno de fastidio y le sacó la lengua.

Eren fue a sentarse a una de las banquitas que estaban afuera. Se dejó caer en una y metió las manos en sus bolsillos; momentos después, Jean se sentó a su lado.  
-Así que dejaste a Armin en la guardería.  
-Se llama "paquetería". Y sí, prefiero que esté bajo llave...  
-Nadie lo secuestrará otra vez-Kirschtein miró hacia atrás-. Aunque no sé qué tan confiable sea aquel señor; tenía un aspecto poco amigable.  
-¿Estás preocupado? Me conmueves.  
Jean se recargó en el asiento.  
-Nop. Es tu maleta, haz lo que quieras con ella.  
Ambos miraron al frente, donde colina arriba se alzaba una imponente fortificación, rodeada de tonalidades verdes y grises.  
-Malicabri.  
-Eso lo serás tú.  
-Hablo del castillo, idiota-Jean lo señaló con el mentón-. Dicen que es una de las10 maravillas de Irlanda. Son como 15 minutos a la cima...  
-Ni siquiera lo intentes. No pienso perder este tren.  
-De acuerdo, prioridades.  
Eren asintió, satisfecho, y se cruzó de brazos. Jean echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba detrás de ellos, en la estación, y entrelazó sus manos sobre la nuca.  
-Dos horas y media... Seguro el tiempo se pasará volando mientras piensas en tu novio.  
El ojiverde se removió, incómodo. Volvió a asentir.  
-Aquí me voy a quedar.  
-Muy bien. Como quieras.  
Jean se levantó y bajó de la plataforma de un salto. En seguida comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, aunque a paso moderado. El castaño lo observó y suspiró; dio una ojeada alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada canina de un San Bernardo.  
-Hey, ¿cómo estás?  
El animal, que estaba sentado frente a él, se levantó y acercó la nariz a sus rodillas, olisqueándolo. Ladró.  
-Lo sé, mi olor ahora es una mezcla de lodo, cerveza, sangre y quién sabe cuántas cosas más-el canino lo miraba con intensidad-. No quieres saberlo.  
En ese momento otro perro, esta vez un Gigante de los Pirineos, se aproximó a él pero éste se subió a la banca para olfatearlo, colocándose muy cerca de su rostro. Eren sonrió, nervioso.  
-...¿Qué tal? Tú...gigantesco animal...  
En respuesta obtuvo un ladrido y una intensa mirada, parecida a la del otro.  
-Escuchen, no soy muy bueno con los perros, la última vez que tuve uno fue hace 12 años...así que respeten mi espacio personal, ¿quieren?  
Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, sintió una brisa caliente sobre la nuca; al voltear, se encontró con los ojos de un Gran Danés.  
-...Lindo perrote...Ah...-el mencionado empezó a olisquearle el cabello, orejas y cuello. Luego soltó un potente ladrido.  
Eren se levantó como resorte y de un salto bajó de la plataforma.  
-¡J-Jean! ¡Espérame, grandísimo...!

Poco después, los chicos se hallaban caminando en el pasto, rumbo a la atracción turística. Eren miraba el entorno, asombrado.  
-Debo admitirlo: es un agradable lugar.  
-Lamento que llegues tarde a Dublín-dijo Jean de pronto, con cierto aire apenado, cosa que sorprendió al otro.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
El irlandés cambió su gesto a una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-No alcanzarás alguna tienda abierta.  
Tras darle un codazo, Eren brincó una roca y lo miró de reojo.  
-Hay cosas más importantes que ir de compras, Jean. Tengo una vida, un trabajo y un excelente novio.  
-¿A qué te dedicas?  
-Soy diseñador gráfico.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
Eren le explicó con brevedad en lo que consistía su exitosa carrera. El de ojos pequeños guardó silencio unos momentos, luego lo miró.  
-O sea que engañas a la gente con dibujitos y un poco de publicidad.  
El ojiverde frunció el ceño.  
-Hay mucho más en esa carrera que sólo "dibujitos", imbécil. Además, yo no engaño a nadie-le dio un empujón-. ¿Sabes? Eso es tan típico de ti, siempre ves lo peor.  
-No. Sólo soy realista.  
-¿Ajá? Si eso es cierto, me gustaría saber de quién tienes una buena opinión.  
Jean le miró de reojo e hizo un ademán.  
-Hay un paaar de cosas buenas tuyas.  
-¿Cuáles?  
Kirschtein vaciló unos instantes, luego se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.  
-Responde esto: tu departamento, tu hermoso departamento está en llamas. ¿Qué sacarías?  
-...¿Qué?  
-Si tu casa estuviera incendiándose y tuvieras...60 segundos, ¿qué sacarías?  
-...Umh...  
-Anda, dime. El perro chihuahua, un cobertor de 500 dólares, ¿qué?  
Eren parpadeó. Nada tenía sentido. Aunque Jean lo seguía mirando con intensidad, recordándole a los enormes perros de la estación. Apartó la vista, incómodo.  
-¡No voy a jugar este juego contigo!  
Jean asintió. Ambos reanudaron la marcha. El ojiverde arqueó una ceja.  
-A ver, ¿y tú qué te llevarías? Tu adorable pub está en llamas, ¿qué sacarías?-el castaño movió las manos, haciendo mímica-. El fuego sube por las escaleras, las botellas de alcohol explotan y tienes 60 segundos.  
Jean miró al cielo.  
-Sé exactamente qué sacaría.  
-Bien, ¿qué sería?  
El irlandés lo vio unos instantes y sonrió, adelantándose un par de pasos.  
-No te lo diré.  
-Ah. Tú puedes preguntar pero no responder-musitó Eren, indignado-. Qué divertido.

Llegaron a la cima. Las murallas del fuerte los rodearon, mostrando el antiguo esplendor que tuvieron tiempo atrás. Eren las contemplaba, absorto. El de ojos pequeños aprovechó esto y fue a sentarse sobre una enorme roca.  
-Este castillo tiene una grandiosa historia.  
-¿En serio?  
Jean le señaló el panorama.  
-Hace cientos de años, vivió un poderoso comandante de nombre Rod Reiss, quien tenía una hermosa prometida llamada Isabel. La leyenda dice que tenía un cabello color fuego y una cálida sonrisa, pero lo que más encantaba de ella eran sus ojos: parecían un par de esmeraldas que te atrapaban con sólo mirarlas-Eren se cruzó de brazos, desconfiado-. Por desgracia, Rod era tan viejo como para ser su padre...o su abuelo. Y por lo tanto, Isabel no lo amaba.  
-Típico.  
-Esto es historia antigua, cretino. ¿De dónde piensas que vienen todos los cuentos y películas? ¡De la historia!-Jean bajó de la roca y le indicó que siguieran caminando-. En fin, el día de sus esponsales, Isabel se encontró con el soldado de mayor confianza de Rod: Farlan. Un valiente y apuesto guerrero de cabello castaño, alborotado. Ambos se enamoraron, ¿pero qué podían hacer?  
Eren se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Matar a todos y fugarse?  
El barman puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Isabel vertió una poción somnífera en las bebidas, de manera que ambos pudieran huir y vivir su romance. Cuando despertó, Rod notó la ausencia de su prometida y su fiel soldado; enloqueció y salió en su persecución.  
-¿Los capturaron?  
-Las personas de las aldeas tuvieron compasión de ellos y los ocultaron. En los bosques, graneros e incluso en algunos castillos. Dormían una noche y después continuaban el viaje-de pronto, Jean viró a la izquierda, metiéndose en un pasadizo que pasaba inadvertido-. ¡Ven!  
Eren arqueó una ceja, dudoso.  
-¿Es seguro?  
Una mano emergió de las sombras y asió la suya.  
-¡Claro!  
Ya adentro, ambos comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras. Jean prosiguió su relato.  
-Dormir fue lo único que hicieron.  
-¡Ja!  
-¡En serio!-insistió el otro, sonriente-. Farlan, como buen hombre que era, sentía culpa por haber traicionado a su general. Por respeto a él, y a Isabel, nunca fue más allá.  
-Ajá...  
Eren se adelantó y llegó a la cima de esa torrecilla. Sus ojos se abrieron más, impresionados. Ante ellos, había un valle de tonalidades verdes, grisáceas, azules y blancas; todo gracias a la vasta vegetación que rodeaba las montañas, los dos pequeños lagos que reflejaban la luz solar, el mar que se extendía en el horizonte y las nubes que adornaban el cielo infinito. La perfección de la naturaleza era casi imposible de describir, así como la emoción del joven, quien nunca creyó ver tanta armonía de colores en un solo lugar.  
Jean metió las manos en sus bolsillos.  
-Entonces encontraron la vista de este castillo. Se dice que, incapaces de resistir tal belleza, consumaron su amor delante de este paisaje-finalizó, volteándolo a ver.  
Eren lo miró por igual. Estando tan cerca, pudo notar ciertos rasgos en el irlandés que antes no vio; por ejemplo, la piel era más blanca de lo que creyó, mientras que sus delgados labios tenían un particular tono rosado. El singular corte de cabello de alguna manera enmarcaba aquel rostro alargado, resaltando la intensidad de su mirada.  
También eso. Aunque pequeños, sus ojos eran dorados y despedían un extraño brillo. Al percatarse de ello, un súbito cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda; sonrió, parpadeó y después apartó la vista. Jean arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?  
-Aléjate de mí.  
-Claro. Cuando lleguemos a Dublín y me pagues.  
-No, en serio. Justo ahora.  
Contrario a su petición, Jean dio un paso hacia él, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Que te alejes!-el ojiverde le dio un golpe en el hombro y retrocedió.  
-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué demonios!? Te doy un tour gratuito por una de las maravillas de Irlanda, ¡y me golpeas!-reclamó el otro, sobando la parte afectada-. ¿Acaso así se agradece a la gente allá en Boston?  
-No puedo creerlo-el castaño se cruzó de brazos-. Debí esperarlo de ti.  
-...No entiendo nada de lo que dices.  
Ruborizado, Eren lo miró con enojo.  
-Intentas seducirme.  
Ahora a Jean le tocó parpadear.  
-¿Qué?  
-Claro: un viajero solo, joven y a punto de comprometerse, que no podría resistirse a un "valiente y apuesto guerrero".  
-¿¡Disculpa!?  
-Bien. Déjame decirte que tu plan no funcionará, "Farlan".  
Jean parpadeó otra vez, asimilando sus palabras. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reír.  
-No eres chica, pero da miedo cómo tiendes a pensar como una.  
-¿¡Qué dijiste, idiota!?  
El de ojos dorados se acercó y le dio un manotazo en la frente, luego se giró hacia el paisaje.  
-No te sientas superior, "bombón". Esta historia es cierta, aunque de seguro no es como la tuya.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
Jean se disponía a responder, cuando el claro e inconfundible silbido de una locomotora lo interrumpió. Ambos se miraron, luego Eren vio su reloj y palideció.  
-¡MI TREN!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Uh-oh, parece que alguien va a tener que correr lo que nunca *silba* ese tatakae tiene una suerte...bien jodida xD  
Una vez más, gracias a quienes le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, favs, follows, reviews, incluso sólo leerla. Gracias, gracias uwu  
Nos vemos la siguiente semana! :D


	5. La Posada (I)

Otra semana, otro capítulo! :D  
Waaaaa qué bonito, tenemos más reviews! (?)

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , tú y tu navaja! xD Por eso te dije que te gustaría el capítulo, ahí estaba la revelación de la sexualidad de Jean jojojo. Y claro! Yo siempre he dicho que Isabel y Farlan se parecen muchísimo a Eren y Jean! Hasta en el carácter! Sólo espero que no mueran como ellos :'v Ya verás, mi estimada: la cercanía apenas comienza...

 _dayyechelon1_ , qué bueno que te encantó! xD Aquí hay capi nuevo, esperemos sea de tu agrado por igual n_n

 _MichelleMaBelle_ , oh, pudimos y lo hicimos (?) Verdad que Jean es perfecto!? Lo amo tanto como ustedes! Jajaja, pero si las cosas no son tan fáciles! No es de "se pierde y ya", además, recuerda que Eren aún está enamorado de Levi así que...todavía no ;)

Muy bien! Sin más palabras, retomemos la historia donde se quedó! En el capítulo anterior...  
¡MI TREEEEEEN! D:

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

Mientras descendían por las escaleras, el cielo se nubló y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer; para cuando ambos emprendieron la carrera colina abajo, la tormenta se había cernido sobre ellos, haciendo el camino resbaloso.  
-¡Tenías que llevarme a lo más alto del castillo! ¡Una de las 10 maravillas de Irlanda, tienes mucho tiempo! ¡Jamás debí hacerte caso!-reclamó un furioso Eren a un empapado Jean. Éste no habló, intentaba abrirse paso entre la tierra mojada.  
-¡Es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa! ¡Eres un idio-!  
Pero Eren no terminó el insulto, ya que un mal paso le hizo resbalar. Por reflejo, se aferró a lo primero que encontró: la chaqueta de Jean.  
Casi entrelazados los jóvenes rodaron por la pendiente hasta llegar a la base de la colina, donde había un charco esperándolos; uno terminó bocarriba y el otro bocabajo. Eren se sentó en sus rodillas y miró la ropa enlodada. Jean por su parte se incorporó, aturdido.  
-¿¡Tenías que usarme como tabla de surf!?-sacudió sus mangas mojadas-. ¡Era mi chaqueta favorita!  
Eren lo fulminó con la mirada y sin previo aviso, se le echó encima.  
-¡Eres un idiota y te odio!-exclamó, asestándole un puñetazo, fallando por poco. Jean entonces le dio una patada, alejándolo de él. Eren quiso retomar la pelea, pero se lo pensó mejor y en su lugar le alzó el dedo medio, después continuó la carrera hacia la estación.

La locomotora repitió el silbido antes de empezar a avanzar. Apenas los vagones habían pasado la plataforma cuando los chicos salieron a ésta, uno de ellos agitaba un boleto mojado y gritaba desesperado que regresara, cosa que no sucedió.  
-En otros tiempos podías detenerlo, pero hoy en día la puntualidad es más importante-comentó el huraño taquillero, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.  
No obtuvo respuesta, pues el ojiverde había bajado la mirada y cerrado unos temblorosos puños.  
Todo era un caos. Estaba fuera de control.  
Frustrado, recogió una piedrecilla perdida y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, soltando una maldición; dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a sentarse en el borde de la plataforma. Los puños aún le temblaban.  
Jean observó aquella escena en silencio. Esta vez, su semblante apenado era auténtico.  
-¡Tch! Ya, ya, jovencito, no se preocupe. Lo llevaremos a donde quiera ir-nadie respondió, pero se obvió la siguiente pregunta-. Tengo un lugar donde pueden pasar la noche, por eso tampoco se preocupe.  
Pasados unos segundos, Eren hizo un débil ademán, indicándole que agradecía el gesto. El taquillero y Jean se miraron, siendo el primero quien se cruzó de brazos.  
-Y pensar que dijeron que hoy estaría soleado.

Cuando la tormenta amainó, aquel hombre los guió por el camino hasta su casa, acompañado del San Bernardo que antes había "saludado" a Eren.  
Justo en el último tramo, la maleta del ojiverde se atoró en un bache; el taquillero ni lo notó y continuó su andar. Jean se agachó.  
-Deja que te ayude.  
-No. Tú ni me dirijas la palabra.  
Irritado, Eren intentó sacar el equipaje de aquella trampa, sin éxito, hasta que el irlandés, ignorando sus reclamos, puso ambas manos en la base y empujó hacia arriba, liberando la maleta en segundos.  
-De nada.  
El otro hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda, siguiendo su camino hasta la casita que se alzaba más adelante.  
-Hemos llegado. Las mejores habitaciones con desayuno de Auruo y Petra-presentó el taquillero, abriendo la puerta principal-. Vamos, entren. ¡Querida! Mira lo que me encontré-se anunció, colgando su chamarra en un perchero.  
Los jóvenes entraron al comedor, donde una mujer de cabello lacio y castaño rojizo salió a su encuentro, secándose las manos en su delantal. Al ver el estado actual de ambos, se llevó una mano a los labios.  
-¡Pobres! Los atrapó la tormenta…y parece que se dieron unos buenos golpes. Pero ¿saben?, son muy afortunados: hace rato vinieron dos extranjeros queriendo una habitación, pero como no estaban casados y no les quedó más remedio que admitirlo, los despaché.  
Discreto, Jean dio un par de pasos laterales hacia Eren, quedándose cerca.  
-Bien hecho, querida-intervino el taquillero, llamado Auruo-. Aunque es una situación inusual, que no nos perturba, lo justo es justo, con o sin llu-  
Pero el hombre no terminó la frase, pues accidentalmente se mordió la lengua y ahora batallaba por sacar un pañuelo de su pantalón y contener la sangre.  
-Auruo, por eso te pasa lo que te pasa, te he dicho que no debes hablar tan rápido-reprendió la mujer, llamada Petra; apenada, se volvió a sus futuros inquilinos-. No es común que este tipo de parejas lleguen hasta aquí, pero no tiene importancia para nosotros.  
Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con...?  
-¡Pero claro!-interrumpió Jean, jovial-. Me alegra saber que aún hay personas que mantienen el sentido de hospitalidad. ¡Muchas gracias!  
Petra sonrió con dulzura.  
-Gracias a ustedes. Señor y...¿señor...?  
-Jaeger.  
-Kirschtein.  
La mujer adoptó una expresión confundida.  
-Jaeger Kirschtein-elaboró Eren al instante; ya había comprendido el plan del otro.  
-O'Jaeger Kirschtein-corrigió Jean, pisándolo con discreción. Eren consiguió transformar el quejido de dolor en una especie de risa nerviosa.  
-D-disculpe, aún es confuso esto de los apellidos.  
-Sí, como tenemos poco de casados...  
Eren se ruborizó, pero logró disimularlo con una sonrisita.  
-El apellido tiene un sonido peculiar, pero no desagradable-comentó Petra, llevándose un dedo al mentón-. Interesante.  
-Lo que pasa es que yo vengo de una familia mezclada y muy antigua: los O'Jaeger Kirschtein-intervino Jean-. Quizás no pueda continuar con el linaje como mis amados padres hubiesen querido-rodeó a Eren con un brazo-. Pero sé que estarán orgullosos de lo que juntos podremos lograr.  
Eren miró de reojo al otro. Tenía una sonrisa galante y proyectaba toda la solemnidad que fue capaz de expresar; ¡era tan evidente la mentira! Se imaginó siendo sacado a patadas de la casa, pero...  
-¡Qué tierno! Por favor pasen por aquí, señores O'Jaeger.  
Boquiabierto, Eren parpadeó. Jean dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó su palma, señalando el camino.  
-Después de ti, "amor".  
El rubor del ojiverde se hizo más intenso, lo que acentuó la sonrisa burlona del otro.  
-Gracias, "cariño"-consiguió responder entre dientes, dirigiéndose a la escalera.  
-¿Te ayudo con la maleta, "bombón"?  
A su espalda, Eren podía escuchar a Jean aguantando la risa. Levantó un tembloroso puño, conteniendo las tremendas ganas que tenía de golpearlo en ese momento.  
-No, "querido", ya la tengo. Gracias.

Subieron la escalera y al entrar a la habitación, notaron al instante que no había ni un sillón, sólo una cama. Matrimonial.  
-Siéntanse como en casa. Ah y si quieren puedo poner a lavar su ropa, sólo déjenla en el pasillo-Petra les extendió una caja rectangular-. Esto es de cortesía-añadió, guiñándoles el ojo. Eran chocolates.  
Una vez que la casera se fue, Jean y Eren se colocaron frente al pie de la cama, siendo el primero quien arrojó la caja al colchón y luego se inclinó hacia el otro.  
-¿Sabes que el chocolate tiene propiedades afrodisíacas?-dijo en tono confidente.  
Eren alzó una mano para apartarlo y luego se cruzó de brazos.  
-Usted no dormirá en esa cama conmigo, "señor O'Jaeger".  
-Bien-Jean se quitó la chaqueta y enseguida fue a acostarse-. Entonces lo haré sin ti.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-¡Hey, son chocolates caseros!-exclamó Jean una vez que abrió la caja. Comió uno y después alzó su pulgar-. Esa señora me agrada.  
-No me ignores, idiota-repuso Eren, que hurgaba entre sus bolsillos-. Una moneda y no tu egoísmo decidirá quién duerme en esa cama.  
Jean se levantó.  
-Está bien. Cara gano, cruz pierdes.  
Eren lanzó la moneda y la atrapó con ambas manos. La miraron.  
-Cara...  
-Qué pena, "mi amor"-dijo Jean, echándose en la cama-. Tendrás que dormir...en el baño-se lo señaló.  
"Púdrete", le espetó Eren con la mirada. Fue hacia el baño y corrió la cortina.  
-Es una ducha.  
-Puesh...Dueme en la dusha-respondió el irlandés, que acababa de comerse otro chocolate. Eren sonrió con malicia, gesto que a Jean le pareció extraño.  
-Bien. Mientras no tenga que dormir cerca de ti.  
Sintiéndose triunfador, Jean se quitó los zapatos y después se recargó en el respaldo, entrelazando sus manos en la nuca. Cerró los ojos.  
Un tranquilo tarareo le hizo abrirlos por curiosidad y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que por un espacio entre la cortina y la pared una mano dejaba caer una camisa, unos pantalones, calcetines...y una trusa.  
Eren abrió la llave del agua y tras ponerla a una temperatura aceptable, comenzó a bañarse, entonando una canción y bailando, como si el resto del mundo no le importara.  
No. Como si estuviera burlándose de alguien.  
Y ese "alguien" había apartado la vista, ligeramente ruborizado.  
-No miraré, no soy un pervertido-se dijo a sí mismo.  
Pasados unos segundos, abrió otra vez la caja de chocolates y antes de llevarse uno a la boca, miró de reojo hacia la cortina, cuyo interior se transparentaba más de lo usual.

Poco después, Eren corrió la cortina y salió a su encuentro con paso veloz, sosteniendo el nudo de la toalla amarrada a su cintura.  
-¡Maldito imbécil!-le soltó, furioso-. ¡Despierta! ¡Levántate!  
Jean parpadeó, adormilado y emitió un gruñido de incomodidad. El ojiverde entonces lo zarandeó y obligó a incorporarse.  
-¿Qué rayos quieres?  
-"Cara gano, cruz pierdes"-repitió Eren, poniendo una mano en su cintura-. Muy gracioso.  
El otro sonrió, burlón.  
-Al fin lo entendiste. Mira que eres lento.  
En respuesta Eren le dio un tirón, obligándolo a levantarse.  
-Ésta será mi cama. Tú dormirás en la ducha como castigo por timarme así.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lento de pensamiento.  
Ambos se miraron; estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Entonces Eren arrugó la nariz.  
-Y de paso toma un baño. Apestas.  
-Ni hablar. Esa cortina se transparenta.  
El castaño hizo un ademán, irónico.  
-¡Ja! No me digas.  
Jean parpadeó. Alzó y bajó ambas cejas, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. El rubor invadió las mejillas del otro, quien ahora levantó un puño.  
-¡No me digas!  
Jean retrocedió hacia la ducha, riéndose.  
-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Mi castigo-entró a la regadera y lo señaló-. No me espíes.  
Eren lo ignoró y decidió prepararse para dormir. Se quitó la toalla para absorber la humedad de su cabello, después empezó a ponerse una trusa; cuando alzó la pierna restante para meterla, miró de reojo hacia el baño. Jean se había desvestido para ducharse y acababa de abrir la llave; en efecto, a través de la cortina pudo notar que el irlandés tenía buen cuerpo.

 _Nada mal…_

Tan absorto se mantenía en ese pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta que estaba yéndose de lado. Cuando intentó recuperar el equilibrio, su pierna se enredó con la prenda, provocando que cayera de boca al suelo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?  
Eren escuchó que corrían la cortina y alcanzó a ver hasta las rodillas desnudas y enjabonadas de Jean, ruborizándose en el acto; se acomodó la trusa con rapidez, dándole la espalda.  
-¡N-no es nada! ¡Vuelve ahí y enjuágate, indecente!  
-Lo dice el que está casi en pelotas.  
Eren, más rojo que antes, rodó hacia un lado de la cama para salir de su campo de visión.  
-¡C-cállate y vuelve a la ducha!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Jean será un hdp... pero tiene lo suyo *se pone dos tapones en la nariz*  
No nos maten! Hay una MUY buena razón para que este capi haya sido tan corto, lo juramos! D:  
Pero mientras tanto... esperen el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana: las cosas...van a subir de tono ;)  
Muchas gracias a todas las leídas, reviews, favs y follows!


	6. La Posada (II)

Qué tal? Estamos de regreso con el nuevo capítulo! Éste sí está largo, en compensación por el prácticamente drabble que les subimos la semana pasada xDU  
Estamos seguras de que les gustará mucho :D

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , no te odio! Tú que tienes que superar ese cómic jajaja. Verdad? Es que Jean tiene un cuerpazo...uff... Bueno, y Eren no se queda atrás, pero él no se anda exhibiendo tanto como el irlandés "indecente" :v espero que este capi te haga reír y suspirar como fujoshi!

 _MichelleMaBelle_ , nunca dejará de ser sensual, no mientras haya fans de él (?). Ahh, vas por buen camino: Eren aún no entiende que su "mala suerte" es buena. Jojo, estás segura de que eso será lo único que recuerde de Jean? ;)

 _PrimroseIchi_ , muchas gracias! Es que esa es la base de su realción, puros pleitos pero nada de separaciones porque en el fondo se quieren :3 espero disfrutes este capi, que sí está más largo.

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eren se encontraba buscando un número en una pequeña libreta que tenía en su maleta; Jean usaba el baño. De pronto, ambos escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Al indicarle que podía pasar, Petra entró, sonriendo con su típica dulzura.  
-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal durmieron?  
-Muy bien, gracias-contestó Eren, guardando la libreta.  
-¿Les gustaron los chocolates?-inquirió la mujer, guiñándole el ojo. El castaño sólo atinó a fingir una risa.  
-Estaban deliciosos, muchas gracias-intervino Jean, desde la ducha. Petra sonrió.  
-Venía a dejarles su ropa limpia y seca. También a decirles que de comida hoy tendremos tripas. Muy ricas, receta familiar.  
Eren congeló la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
-¿Tripas?  
-Nada como el estómago de una vaca para un día lluvioso, ¿no creen?  
-¡P-por supuesto!... ¿Escuchaste eso, "querido"?-repuso el ojiverde, mirando hacia el baño-. ¡Tendremos tripas para comer!  
-¡Excelente! ¡Son muy buenas para la piel y el cabello!  
Eren le lanzó una mirada asesina a través de la cortina y luego volteó hacia Petra, aún sonriente. Justo cuando iba a inventarse una excusa para no comer, Jean prosiguió:  
-Pero ¿sabe algo, señora? Usted y su esposo han sido tan amables con nosotros... Me encantaría agradecérselos preparando la comida de hoy.  
-¡Oh no, por favor! No es necesario.  
-¡Por favor sí!-animó Eren, esta vez con una sonrisa auténtica-. Él es un chef, y muy bueno por cierto.  
-Eso es correcto.  
-¿De veras?-Petra se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió-. Aunque hay otra pareja hospedada, unos alemanes, ¿no les incomoda?  
-En absoluto, señora.  
-¡Muchísimas gracias!  
Una vez que Petra salió de la habitación Eren suspiró, aliviado, y miró a la ducha.  
-Gracias.  
-Mhm.  
En ese momento, la cortina se corrió y Jean, con un bóxer más corto que los normales, salió para luego dirigirse a un pequeño mueble y recoger el desodorante y el cepillo de dientes que había dejado ahí anoche. En seguida regresó al baño.  
Contrario a la noche anterior, y con toda la luz que ahora entraba al cuarto, Eren pudo apreciar cada detalle de su cuerpo. Como sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del lugar; volteó una vez más hacia la ducha, distraído, cuando un súbito golpe en el lado derecho de la cabeza le hizo volver a la realidad.  
-¿Todo bien, "bombón"?-preguntó Jean con evidente burla.  
-Ngh... Estupendo.  
Sobándose, Eren abrió la puerta con la que se había golpeado y la cerró tras de sí.

 _Eso lo hizo a propósito el muy idiota_

Más tarde, Jean y Eren estaban afuera en el huerto, recolectando los ingredientes para la cena. El segundo sacó dos pares de zanahorias y los comparó entre sí, echó un vistazo al libro de recetas y volvió a observarlas; encogiéndose de hombros, partió los dos pares por la mitad y los lanzó a la canasta.  
-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?  
Jean le miraba, extrañado, y con ambas palmas vueltas hacia arriba.  
-Bueno, aquí dice que se necesitan cuatro zanahorias medianas, pero las que tenía eran chicas y grandes, así que mejor las partí todas.  
El ojidorado se aproximó a él, vio la canasta y negó con la cabeza.  
-Y ahora hay más de las que debería, idiota.  
Eren se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo que sobren? Prefiero no padecer la falta de esa verdura.  
Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jean recogió la canasta y metió otros vegetales.  
-Es sólo comida, no deberías intentar ser tan exacto e impulsivo a la vez. Es una peligrosa combinación.  
-Sí, eso me han dicho…  
-Y por lo visto tampoco haces caso-añadió el ojidorado; chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Qué te parece si te calmas un poco? Todo estará bien.  
-Heh, mi padre solía decírmelo siempre. "Tranquilo, Eren, todo estará bien"-Jean lo miró de reojo, el otro ahora tenía un semblante serio-. Tenemos deudas en el banco, ¡no importa!, vámonos de vacaciones, todo estará bien. Papá, me dieron el ultimátum para pagar la colegiatura, tendré que vender aquellas bocinas de mi cumpleaños. Tranquilo, Eren, no seas impulsivo, todo estará bien-éste se levantó y cerró los puños-. Y todo estuvo "bien" hasta que embargaron la casa antes de Navidad; tuve que trabajar medio tiempo después de clases y empeñar algunas de mis posesiones más valiosas-el castaño clavó sus ojos verdes y cristalinos en Jean-. Así que disculpa si no hago caso, disculpa si soy exacto e impulsivo a la vez. Para mí, eso significa HACER que todo esté bien.  
Jean se volteó para tenerlo de frente y dejó la canasta sobre una caja. Sus ojos volvían e emitir ese misterioso brillo.  
-Lo lamento.  
-¡Ja! Claro que sí...  
-Lo digo en serio-Jean miró a la distancia-. Un padre debería ser una figura ejemplar, alguien que te inspire confianza y seguridad. No al revés.  
Durante varios segundos no hubo más que un intercambio de miradas, hasta que Jean rompió el contacto al cerrar los ojos un momento.  
-Iré por el plato fuerte.  
Eren lo miró dirigirse al pequeño corral, entrar y atrapar a una gallina negra.  
-¡Espero que no seas vegetariano!-exclamó mientras regresaba.  
-No... Hey, me gusta su plumaje-comentó Eren, intentando acariciarla, recibiendo un picotazo a cambio-. ¡Agh, mierda!  
-Pollo 1, Eren 0-anunció Jean.  
Eren le alzó el dedo medio por enésima vez; el otro no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su índice del animal, hasta que recibió un picotazo por igual.  
-¡Ja! Pollo 2, Jean 0.  
Éste último sonrió. Sin previo aviso, tomó el pescuezo de la gallina y de un sólo movimiento se lo quebró. Eren abrió la boca, impactado. Jean se encogió de hombros.  
-Jean 1, Pollo 0.  
Eren no cerró la boca. De pronto dio media vuelta, recogió la canasta y se fue hacia la casa a paso veloz. Jean arqueó una ceja, cogió y giró el blandengue cuello de la gallina para que ésta lo "mirara".  
-Él es muy raro, ¿no te parece?

Ya en la cocina, Eren sacó algunos vegetales y los colocó en un recipiente con agua, dispuesto a echarles gotitas de desinfectante.  
-No me vayas a decir que nunca has comido _Coq au vin_.  
Volteó. Jean estaba en el marco de la puerta con el animal muerto pendiendo de su mano.  
-Sí… Pero _le coq_ venía del congelador…  
-Oye, tengo una duda-empezó el ojidorado, avanzando hacia la otra sección de la cocina-. ¿De dónde crees que vienen los pollos?  
Eren lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego suspiró.  
-Ya sé, mi reacción fue estúpida... Es sólo que me sorprendiste.  
-Qué raro.  
-Sigue haciéndolo.  
Jean lo miró, incrédulo. Eren le sonreía. Segundos después, lo imitó.

Pronto se encontraron preparando la comida juntos; al principio tuvieron ciertos tropiezos debido a su mutua necedad, pero poco a poco los ánimos se fueron calmando y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que trabajaban mejor en equipo: mientras uno asaba las verduras, el otro ya estaba curando el sartén principal y añadía condimentos. En una ocasión Eren estuvo a punto de quemar el pollo y provocar un incendio, por fortuna, Jean lo notó a tiempo y bajó el nivel a fuego lento; tras el susto inicial, ambos rieron.  
-Y éste será el toque final-anunció el barman, alzando una botella de vino.  
-Sí, le dará mejor sabor.  
Jean le dio un trago a la bebida. Al ver la expresión perpleja del otro, soltó una suave carcajada-. Descuida, al señor pollo también le tocará.  
-¡Dame eso!  
Eren le arrebató la botella y le dio un trago por igual. Alzó el pulgar.  
-Esto les encantará.

Uno de los caseros dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío y sobó su barriga.  
-¡Estupenda comida! Hice bien en recogerlos de la estación.  
-¡Auruo!-recriminó Petra, apenada.  
En respuesta todos rieron. La otra pareja hospedada, que resultó ser homosexual, dejó los cubiertos por igual y los miraron.  
-Deliciosa, magnífica-comentó un hombre rubio y de ojos azules-. El pollo en particular estuvo delicioso.  
La sonrisa de Eren se iluminó, entusiasmada.  
-¿De verdad? Me alegra saberlo, Levi siempre me dice que lo dejo muy seco o que lo quemo.  
-¿Levi?  
El ojiverde parpadeó. Había hablado demás.  
-Ah...Levi...sí, él es...  
-Es nuestro vecino-intervino Jean, después de dar un trago a su bebida.  
-¡Sí! Y a veces va a cenar a la casa.  
-Es una persona muy amable...pero con algunos problemas. A todos les dice que es cardiólogo-comentó el ojidorado. Eren forzó una sonrisa mientras el resto rió, divertido-. ¡Siempre lo hace! Aunque…creemos que tiene cierta atracción por Eren. Muy fuerte.  
Éste le miró de reojo, alcanzó a disimular su creciente enfado manteniendo la sonrisa. De paso, dio un sorbo a su agua.  
-Muy bien, ¿quién quiere vino?-dijo Auruo de pronto, levantándose sin esperar respuesta. Desapareció por una puerta y minutos después regresó con una botella-. Ya que estamos reunidos en parejas, me parece una buena oportunidad para abrir esta belleza.  
Petra, asombrada además porque Auruo no sufrió el accidente de lengua, observó la botella.  
-¡Pero si es el de nuestra boda!  
-Así es. Hace apenas 10 años, ¿no, mi amor?  
-Y por los que faltan...  
Ambos se sonrieron. Él acarició una de sus mejillas y luego le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, mismo que fue correspondido por ella. Mientras que la pareja de alemanes contemplaba la escena, enternecidos, Jean y Eren se limitaron a sonreír, evitando mirarse entre ellos.  
Una vez que Auruo hubo servido el vino, Jean alzó su copa.  
-Sláinte.  
-¡Sláinte!  
Auruo saboreó el vino y después miró a Petra.  
-Por más que pase el tiempo, nunca me cansaré de besarla, ¿no piensan igual?  
-Claro. Cada vez que veo esos ojos azules me dan ganas de besarlo-respondió uno de los alemanes, alto, robusto y con un prominente bigote; el otro sólo le sonrió. Ambos se acercaron y dieron inicio a un beso que fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que ambos ya estaban uniendo sus lenguas entre sí, sin pudor alguno. El sonido de los besos podía escucharse por toda la casa, mientras que el resto de los comensales, incomodados, mantenían la mirada apartada de ellos. Al final, el casero dio un par de palmadas, interrumpiéndolos.  
-¡Eso es un beso!  
El matrimonio alemán se separó de inmediato. Uno tomó su servilleta y se limpió los labios, luego utilizó el índice para retirarle el hilillo de saliva que le había quedado a su pareja. Ésta, con un leve rubor, sonrió.  
-Disculpen. Creo que regresamos a nuestra adolescencia.  
-¡Tch! No los juzgo, pero sería mejor que eso lo continuaran en su habitación, no en la mesa-replicó Auruo, cruzándose de brazos. Ante una mirada inquisidora de Petra, hizo un ademán-. Bien, es tu turno, muchacho. Muéstrales cómo se hace.  
Aquel gesto iba dirigido a Jean, quien abrió más los ojos y sonrió, incrédulo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Escucha: yo ya besé a mi bellísima esposa. Mike, bueno...casi se come a su esposo-algunos rieron-. Ahora les toca a ustedes.  
-Oh, eso ya lo hicimos antes, no es necesario-intervino Eren, nervioso.  
-S-sí... ¡No gastes los besos!  
-¡Exacto!  
-Entonces háganlo por cortesía.  
Jean pasó una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, incómodo; Eren se removió en su asiento. Ambos se inclinaron entre sí y, en un fugaz movimiento, Jean besó su mejilla.  
-Listo.  
-Ya está.  
Petra arqueó una ceja.  
-Si eso fue un beso, me sorprende que sigan casados.  
Tras una risotada general, el alemán de ojos azules sonrió.  
-Lo que pasa es que son tímidos.  
-¡Sí, eso es!-secundó Eren-. Yo soy muy tímido.  
Auruo se cruzó de brazos.  
-Tonterías. Están entre amigos, son más jóvenes que nosotros, tienen poco de casados y lo más importante: están enamorados. Yo no le veo mayor problema.  
Jean y Eren bajaron la vista, más incómodos que antes. Segundos de silencio pasaron, hasta que Auruo golpeó el mueble con su palma.  
-¡Bésalo! Y esta vez, hazlo en serio.  
Jean observó al taquillero-casero, cuya mirada era severa. No bromeaba.  
Parpadeó. Vio hacia la mesa una vez más y luego se inclinó hacia Eren, quien lanzó un corto suspiro antes de imitarlo.

El primer contacto fue extraño, repentino, pues Jean había colocado ambas manos sobre las orejas de Eren y juntado los labios con los suyos; entreabrieron la mirada un momento y volvieron a cerrarla. El segundo contacto fue más cálido. El ojiverde apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba: correspondía aquel beso movido por un impulso que nunca había sentido, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la que ahora estaba sobre su mejilla, para luego deslizarla hasta el cuello del otro y después a la nuca. Al mismo tiempo fue consciente de que la intensidad del beso aumentaba por parte del ojidorado, pero no con fines carnales. Era distinto, algo que tampoco había experimentado antes.  
Era como…como si estuviera transmitiéndole una parte de sí.  
De pronto, Eren sintió que aquel contacto se debilitaba poco a poco conforme Jean se alejaba hasta que se rompió cuando ambos separaron sus labios, aunque no las manos.  
El dorado se reflejó en el verde.  
Y por ese único instante, nada más existió.

-¡Hermoso! Felicidades-aclamó el alemán ojiazul, brindando por ellos.  
-¡Excelente! Un beso auténtico-concedió Auruo, complacido.  
Los dos jóvenes evitaron mirarse. Cada uno tomó su copa, pero sólo Eren se bebió el resto del contenido de un trago.

Más tarde, mientras Jean usaba el baño, Eren se preparaba para dormir. Por lo general descansaba sólo con ropa interior, pero dadas las actuales circunstancias, no le quedó más remedio que improvisarse un pijama. Justo estaba poniéndose una playera cuando la cortina se corrió y Jean salió del área de la regadera con su almohada bajo el brazo.  
-Está húmedo aquí.  
Eren se metió a la cama, estirándose cuanto podía.  
-Qué lástima.  
-Vamos, prometo no molestar.  
-Olvídalo.  
El otro frunció el ceño.  
-No puedes ser tan malo.  
-Pruébame.  
Jean suspiró. Entrelazó sus manos y adoptó una expresión casi angelical.  
-¡Apiádate de mí!  
El gesto repentino y la sonrisa forzada que le siguió hicieron que el castaño soltara una suave carcajada. En definitiva a Jean no le iban las facetas celestiales. Puso los ojos en blanco y se recorrió a su izquierda.  
-Te lo advierto: si roncas o te mueves demasiado, regresas a la ducha de una patada, ¿entiendes?  
-¡Sí, sí, como sea!-replicó el otro, que apenas escuchó lo primero, fue hacia la cama. Levantó las cobijas y se metió en ellas de un salto. Estremeciéndose, emitió un sonido entre el ronroneo y el gruñido.  
-¿Qué eres?, ¿una especie de gato?  
-Cállate. Hace frío.  
Jean se reacomodó y entrelazó sus manos en la nuca. Eren colocó una mano sobre su estómago y la otra al costado. Ambos miraban el techo.  
-Debía llegar a Dublín en menos de un día...y me tomará dos.  
-Añadiré esa noche extra a tu cuenta.  
-No me digas.  
-Te costará un sándwich.  
Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-Eso resultó relativamente barato.  
-Más los 600 euros que me debes.  
-Mierda.  
Siguieron contemplando el techo.  
-¿No podemos dejarlo en el sánd-?  
-No.  
-¿Qué tal dos? Con doble queso y una bebida.  
-Tentador. Pero no.  
-¡Es muy caro!  
-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien fijó el precio. Los 100 extra son por destrozar el cuarto y causar el cortocircuito.  
Eren se cruzó de brazos.  
-No es mi culpa que ese cuartito estuviera en pésimas condiciones, al igual que el resto del pub.  
-Ese "cuartito" era mío, para empezar. Tendré que dormir en otra parte mientras lo remodelo con los 100. Y con los 500 arreglaré el resto-Jean parpadeó-. ¿Sabes qué? No te cobraré el sándwich.  
-Gracias, qué amable.  
-Te cobraré otros 100 euros.  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Y podría cobrarte aún más ¿sabes? Esa revolcada en el lodo allá en Malicabri no me gustó nada.  
-Eso no fue-  
-Que te ayudara con los atractivos, pero imbéciles maleantes...  
-¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!  
-Ah, también está mi bellísimo Renault 4, que por cierto sigue medio sumergido en ese estanque.  
-Y-yo...  
-Tu cuenta total será larga, larga-Jean estiró los brazos hacia arriba-. Lo cual a mí me conviene.  
El irlandés miró de reojo al otro, cuyas mejillas tenían un gracioso tono rojo, pero temblaba y no de frío.  
-¡Claro que te conviene!-le espetó, cerrando sus puños-. ¡A ti sólo te importa el dinero! ¡Te daré tus 600 euros, un maldito sándwich mordido y se acabó!  
Eren se giró, molesto e indignado, dándole la espalda. Jean arqueó una ceja, extrañado por lo del sándwich mordido pero pasados unos segundos...sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Se giró por igual.  
-Buenas noches, Eren.  
El aludido adoptó una expresión confundida. Esperaba muchas respuestas por parte de él, pero en definitiva no la que recibió. Sobre todo por el tono que había empleado: proyectaba un matiz tranquilo...casi triste.  
La luz de la lámpara en el buró se apagó.  
-Buenas noches, Jean.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.  
Fuera, se escuchaba el vago susurro del viento y algunos grillos ocasionales; a pesar del clima lluvioso, aquella noche prometía ser serena.  
Eren abrió la mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez, un impulso que no reconocía. Era fuerte, tanto, que le obligó a girarse y quedar bocarriba.  
Jean, abrazando una parte de la almohada, estaba despierto.  
Se concentró en el palpitar de su corazón y, sin razón aparente, el ritmo aumentó. Mientras se preguntaba por qué, su cuerpo fue moviéndose hasta que quedó recostado sobre la espalda.  
Había algo extraño flotando en el cuarto. Era una sensación ajena para ambos, pero que podían percibir aunque no dijeran palabra. Uno volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda, mientras que el otro lo hizo a la derecha. La sensación era parecida a un imán. Un imán que los atraía al centro de la cama. En un movimiento, los dos dirigieron sus miradas al espacio entre ellos.  
El verde se reflejó en el dorado.  
Jean tensó su semblante; de inmediato se giró, dándole la espalda y aferrándose a la almohada. Eren por su parte se limitó a desviar la vista hacia la ventana. Por el hueco que había entre las cortinas alcanzó a ver un pedacito de cielo y luna. El brillo de las estrellas a su alrededor lucía único esa noche.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Más bien el brillo de las estrellas está en otra parte :v  
Awww... Ese beso ya es un paso adelante, no lo creen? n_n  
Para este capi tenemos un par de aclaraciones, la más evidente quizás es el matrimonio de Petra y Auruo. Les añadimos como 20 años más de los que tenían en la serie xD y además son ultratolerantes. Para el universo yaoi eso es importante.  
Qué tal la parejita invitada? El Mikeru estuvo intenso (?) Y no adivinarán las otras que siguen...

Ya conocimos el contexto de Eren...y el de Jean? Cuál es su historia? Esperen hasta la próxima semana! :D  
Muchas gracias a todos por las leídas, los reviews, favs y follows!


	7. La Boda

Capítulo 7, chicos! Conforme avanza esta historia ya vimos cómo se han ido acercando esos dos testarudos, pero todos sabemos que en este contexto necesitas conocer un poco del pasado de la otra persona.  
De Eren ya sabemos que tuvo dificultades con el dinero, y que por eso es como es (aunque ya no grite tatakae por todos lados :v ).  
Pero con Jean la cosa es distinta. Es tanto más simple como complicada. Quieren saber de qué hablamos? *señala el nuevo capítulo*

 _PrimroseIchi_ , creo que eso es lo que los hace la pareja perfecta :3 y...ya lo verás en este capi ;)

 _MichelleMaBelle_ , sí! Al releer esa escena casi me derrito n_n y pues... es bueno y malo, todo depende de tu perspectiva de las cosas :v pero nah, el Mikeru y el AuroxPetra fueron personajes incidentales, ya no los veremos más uwu así que despreocúpate del drama telenovelesco xD... Levi "aparece" en este capi...y se revela algo más sobre la historia de Jean ¬w¬

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , verdad? Es realmente hermoso! Cada que releo esa escena me pongo a rodar por el piso (?). Vaya, todos se quedaron intrigados por el pasado de Jean. En este capi se revelará algo más sobre él ;)

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

La luz solar invadía la habitación, llenándola de calidez en su silencio. Éste fue roto por un solitario reloj cucú que marcó las 9 de la mañana.  
Entreabrió los ojos. Distinguió una mesita de noche, unas viejas cortinas de tonos rojizos y una pared ocre.

 _Éste no es mi departamento_

El cucú dio su último canto y se internó en las puertecitas del reloj.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Cerró la mirada, concentrándose. Había tomado un vuelo a Dublín, que se desvió por una tormenta. Tenía que hacer algo importante...pero ¿qué? Por eso estaba ahí. Apretó los párpados. Un bar cayéndose a pedazos, supersticiones incoherentes, vacas, un cochecito rojo...medio sumergido en un estanque. Sus calzones rosas de encaje...en la cabeza de alguien. Tres enormes perros de intensa mirada. La historia de un guerrero y una doncella. Otra tormenta...  
Bostezó. Ni idea, tendría que despertarse por completo para descifrar la maraña de recuerdos que era su mente. Cuando intentó estirarse fuera de la cama, sintió que algo se lo impedía; miró hacia abajo, ese "algo" era un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. En seguida escuchó un sonido extraño.  
Era entre un ronroneo y un gruñido.  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. Conforme las piezas empezaban a encajar, Eren fue volteando hacia atrás, cada vez más angustiado.  
Un extraño corte de cabello, rostro alargado, labios de un particular tono rosado y unos ojos pequeños que se entreabrieron, luego parpadearon y le miraron con inocencia.  
-Hey.  
Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron tan rojas como una manzana.  
-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Aquel grito se escuchó por toda la casa, seguido de un golpe que retumbó en un área del techo de la planta baja.  
Arriba en el cuarto, Eren se hallaba hincado en la cama mucho más rojo que antes y respirando entrecortadamente. Jean estaba en el suelo, sobando su cabeza.  
-¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!? ¡Estás loco!  
-¡Lo mismo puedo decir de ti! ¿¡Qu-quién te has creído!?  
-¿¡De qué rayos hablas!?  
-¡T-tú! ¡Me violaste!  
Jean abrió más los ojos. Se arrodilló y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-¡Sí estás loco! Maldito histérico, ¿por qué todo lo malpiensas? ¿Acaso tu querido Levi no te satisface?  
Eren temblaba, el rojo no abandonaba su rostro. Parecía un tomate a punto de estallar.  
-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe, irlandés indecente!  
-¡Para empezar! ¡Te informo que fuiste tú quien primero me abrazó anoche!- ambos se acercaron al borde de la cama, con evidente fastidio.  
-¡Y tú bien que te aprovechas! Eres... ¡eres un abusador de menores!  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú no eres menor, calzones de encaje! ¿Qué eres?, ¿una abuela?  
-¡Pervertido idiota!  
-¡Abuela calenturienta!  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos pasa ahí adentro?-inquirió la voz del casero, a la vez que golpeaba la puerta.  
-¡Eren encontró una araña enorme!  
-¡Jean tuvo una pesadilla y se cayó de la cama!  
-...¿Qué?  
Auruo sonó confundido, y con justa razón. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, molestos por lo que cada uno había dicho, luego vieron hacia la puerta.  
-¡Pelea marital!  
-¡Tch! Más vale que terminen pronto, no quiero estar escuchando tonterías por toda la casa y que luego empiecen a destr—  
Escucharon un grito entrecortado de dolor. Auruo acababa de morderse la lengua. Segundos después oyeron sus pasos alejarse presurosos escaleras abajo.  
Jean se sentó en el suelo, cruzando piernas y brazos.  
-Nada extraño pasó anoche, idiota.  
Eren lo imitó, pero sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza a otro lado, indignado.  
-Y repito: tú me abrazaste primero.  
-Mentiroso.  
Ahora Jean cerró los ojos. Lanzó un suspiro, fastidiado.  
-Yo estaba tranquilo, cayendo en el sueño profundo, cuando de pronto sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda-hizo un ademán-. Intenté liberarme, pero te aferraste a mí como si fueras una especie de koala. Te llamé, te zarandeé pero ni despertaste, ni me soltaste-abrió los ojos-. Sólo haciéndote cosquillas logré quitarte de encima, lo cual fue un tanto divertido.  
Eren se había ruborizado. Recordaba las veces que Levi se quejó de lo difícil que le resultó dormir por su "abrazo cariñoso". Además, la descripción de Jean coincidía con la de Levi, a excepción de que éste nunca usó la técnica que el otro empleó.  
Por supuesto, no pensaba darle la razón a ese idiota.  
-Pues tal vez te confundí con una almohada. Digo, estás algo...pachoncito.  
-¿Me estás diciendo gordo?  
Eren esbozó una sonrisa burlona.  
-Con todo lo que tragas, me sorprende que cupieras en la ducha...gordito.  
-Yo hago ejercicio, imbécil. Es lógico que me dé tanta hambre-Jean alzó su índice-, por ende no soy ni "gordito", ni "pachoncito". Estoy "fuertecito".  
-¡Bah! Estás gordo y se acabó.  
-Y tú usas calzones de abuela. Perfecto.  
Ambos se miraron, irritados. Jean señaló el pequeño chichón que se le había formado en la cabeza.  
-Creo que me debes una disculpa.  
-¡Ni hablar! Es más, ¿por qué entonces resultó que yo amanecí abrazado por ti? ¡Algo debiste hacerme, además de cosquillas!  
El ojo de Jean tuvo un ligero tic, su enojo pareció incrementarse mientras alzaba su índice y medio.  
-Ahora me debes dos disculpas por tacharme de enfermo depravado.  
Se miraron durante varios segundos, uno más furioso que el otro, hasta que, para sorpresa del ojiverde, Jean respiró hondo y se relajó.  
-Eren. Sólo dormimos-el aludido arqueó una ceja, desconfiado-. Bien. Entonces responde esto: ¿te sientes diferente?  
-No.  
-Te duele… ¿algo?  
-…No.  
-¡Bien!-Jean recuperó su gesto irascible-. Ahora, ¡deja de decir estupideces y hazme el maldito favor de verte en un espejo! Comprobarás que no tienes marcas de ningún tipo, así como yo tampoco las tengo.  
Eren lo observó, buscando alguna huella visible de "actividad nocturna". Segundos después, se levantó en silencio y fue a verse al espejo del baño. Jean puso los ojos en blanco. Aún adolorido, sobó su cabeza.  
-Idiota obstinado…  
Se puso de pie con cuidado y recogió las sábanas que jaló en su intento por evitar caerse de la cama tras el empujón que Eren le dio.  
En menos de 48 horas le había pasado de todo: el cuarto donde solía dormir estaba casi destruido, además de que al regresar debía arreglar el problema del cortocircuito; luego perdió su adorado coche, peleó contra unos tipos en un bar y fue revolcado en lodo colina abajo. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, golpeado y empapado, se "casó" con su acompañante con tal de obtener un lugar dónde pasar la noche.  
Intentó alisar las enredadas sábanas, pero sólo consiguió crear una especie de nudo gigante sobre el colchón. Encogiéndose de hombros, recogió el resto de su ropa y empezó a vestirse.  
Después…preparó la comida con alguien, cosa que no hacía en mucho tiempo. Y luego estaba el beso…  
Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando cualquier tipo de pensamiento, y se puso la chaqueta.  
-Jean.  
Volteó. El americano de ojos verdes estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera lo escuchó regresar; miraba al suelo, apenado.  
-…Tenías razón. No hay nada de nada.  
-Vaya. Hasta que no viste, creíste.  
-Me gusta tener certeza de las cosas.  
-¿A quién no?-palmeó el hombro del otro-. Pero la gente normal no suele tirar a matar para obtener esa certeza.  
Eren sonrió.  
-Tampoco es normal que dos desconocidos duerman en la misma cama.  
-Buen punto-Jean bostezó, luego recogió sus zapatos-. Iré abajo. Así por lo menos tendrás la seguridad de que estás solo en el cuarto-se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando sintió un leve tirón en su chaqueta, a la altura de la cintura.  
-Siento no haberte creído. Discúlpame.  
-Dilo otra vez.  
-… ¿Discúlpame?  
-Bien. Deuda saldada-Jean reanudó su camino hacia la puerta-. Pero te siguen faltando los 600 euros y mi sándwich-añadió, antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Eren miró en esa dirección unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

Poco después el americano bajó las escaleras, resuelto a usar el teléfono y llamar a Levi de una vez por todas. Respiró hondo, marcó el número y esperó en la línea.  
-¿Hola?  
-Hola, Levi.  
-...¿Eren?  
-¿Cómo estás, amor?  
-Bien...  
-¿Qué tal la conferencia?  
-Ha estado bien, a pesar de las basuras que son algunos pseudomédicos.  
Eren soltó una suave carcajada.  
-No esperaba tu llamada, ¿sucedió algo, cariño?  
-No. Sólo quería decirte que...estoy en Irlanda.  
-...¿Qué?  
-¡Vine a verte!-celebró Eren con un fingido tono entusiasta-. Quería darte la sorpresa personalmente...pero la sorpresa fue para mí. No tienes idea de todo lo que me ha pasado.  
Ahora Levi rió.  
-¿Rebasa a cuando perdieron nuestro equipaje en las Bahamas?  
-Una mierda diez veces peor.  
Eren resumió rápidamente su alocada travesía desde el avión hasta la casa de huéspedes en la que se alojaba. Claro que omitió algunos detalles, como el beso de la noche anterior. No quería ni pensar en eso.  
-No te preocupes, Eren. Me gustó el detalle que tuviste conmigo, gracias.  
El aludido se aferró al teléfono.  
-...Tenía tanta ilusión de darte la sorpresa...  
-Me la diste, y por ello te estoy muy agradecido. Pero tengo algo que seguro te alegrará: hablé con los del Consejo... ¡el departamento ya es nuestro!  
-¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Levi, qué buena noticia! ¡Es exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar! Siento que todo empieza a recuperar su orden.  
Eren se había levantado de su asiento y hacía ademanes entusiastas. Pocos pasos atrás, en el antecomedor, Jean estaba de pie, sosteniendo una bandeja con un modesto desayuno que consistía en fruta picada y jugo de naranja. Por la postura, parecía haberse detenido de súbito.  
Mientras tanto, Levi continuó hablándole del otro lado de la línea.  
-Sabía que te encantaría la noticia. Cuando llegues a Dublín celebraremos a lo grande, ¿qué te parece?  
-¡Excelente! Muchas gracias, Levi.  
-Espero verte pronto.  
-Yo también. Te extraño tanto...  
Las manos que sostenían aquella bandeja se tensaron. Segundos después, Jean le dio la espalda y dejó el desayuno sobre una mesa con poca sutileza. Cogió una manzana y jugueteó con ella, ignorando los débiles murmullos que le llegaban del otro cuarto. Torciendo la boca, se dejó caer en una silla cercana, mordió la fruta y se cruzó de brazos.  
Eren colgó el teléfono, feliz, y entró al antecomedor con aire soñador, encontrándose con un Jean que lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡Muy buen día!  
-Hola.  
El ojiverde arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Esperaba una respuesta sarcástica o burlona, pero esa había sido...seca. Miró el desayuno sobre la mesita central.  
-¿Eso es para mí?  
Jean se encogió de hombros.  
-Sí.  
-¡Buen día, tortolos!-intervino Auruo, que acababa de llegar-. Me alegra ver que su pelea marital terminara bien. ¿Qué tal durmieron?-añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Jean, quien congeló una sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, gracias-repuso Eren, devorando el desayuno.  
-¿Y cuál es el plan de hoy?  
-¡Um! Ir directo a Dublín-alcanzó a responder el ojiverde, pasándose la comida.  
-Oh no. Hoy no lo harás.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
Auruo puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Es domingo. Nunca comiences un viaje ni en luna llena ni en domingo.  
-Yo no creo en eso de las supersticiones.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué tal en los itinerarios?  
Eren parpadeó sin comprender. El silencio expectante fue roto por Jean, que le dio otra mordida a la manzana. Auruo chasqueó la lengua.  
-Es domingo, jovencito. En domingo no hay trenes.  
El americano parpadeó otra vez, pero ahora abrió más los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
-No puede ser. ¡Necesito estar en Dublín mañana!  
-¿A qué tienes que ir, "bombón"?  
Eren le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jean, quien había alzado ambas cejas, fingiendo curiosidad. Su malicia en cambio, era auténtica.  
-Es una sorpresa, ya te lo dije.  
-Pero en verdad quiero saber...  
Jean mordió la fruta con un ademán arrogante. Eren soltó una risa queda, conteniendo el impulso de arrojarle lo que tuviera al alcance, incluso si era al mismísimo casero. Sonrió.  
-Lo sabrás cuando llegue, " **gordito** ".  
Jean detuvo su masticar unos instantes y Eren disfrutó ver ese tic en el ojo que denotaba molestia. Satisfecho por hacerlo callar, se volvió hacia el casero.  
-Auruo, ¿tienes auto, verdad?  
-Claro.  
-Bien. Yo...quería pedirte de favor si puedes llevarme a Dublín. Te pagaría por supuesto.  
Jean mordió la fruta otra vez, pero ahora apartó la vista. De nuevo había adoptado esa expresión seria.  
-No.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
-El dinero no es problema. Petra es quien usa el auto; fue a comprar la despensa, a llevar encargos...  
-Bueno, cuando regrese entonces podremos-  
-Ella volverá muy tarde. Es un largo viaje hasta Dublín.  
Jean, que se disponía a darle la última mordida a la manzana, se quedó quieto. Eren sonrió, nervioso.  
-¿D-dónde está ella?  
-Pues en Dublín.  
El de ojos dorados reanudó la acción e instantes después, lanzó los restos de fruta al bote de basura que había entre Eren y Auruo, acertando.  
-Hey, buen tiro-felicitó este último.  
Jean sonrió, una de sus mejillas estaba inflada por el bocado que aún no se pasaba. Alzó ambos puños, victorioso, pero Eren sabía muy bien que no era por haber "encestado". Lanzándole otra mirada furiosa, se dirigió al cuarto a toda velocidad para hacer la maleta.

A buen paso, Eren llevaba caminando unos 30 minutos sin rumbo aparente, con Jean siguiéndole a corta distancia; estaba muy molesto y lo último que quería era ver su estúpida cara de caballo. Miró al frente y divisó una bifurcación. Un impulso le indicó la ruta, así que optó por el camino de la derecha.  
-Ah-ah-ah. Por ahí no es.  
Sacudió la cabeza, fastidiado.  
-No necesito tu ayuda.  
-Por ahí no es la estación de autobuses, genio-insistió el de ojos dorados, señalando el otro camino con el pulgar.  
Eren se detuvo y viró con brusquedad.  
-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Desde que estoy contigo sólo me pasan cosas malas!  
-¡Podría decirse lo mismo de ti! ¿Crees que estoy muy a gusto con todos los problemas que ocasionas?  
-Idiota.  
-Imbécil.  
No pasó mucho para que ambos aumentaran el tono de la discusión hasta que comenzaron a forcejear entre ellos, buscando golpear al otro, pero pasó mucho menos para que Eren, soltando una maldición, se zafara y tomara el camino de la izquierda. Jean puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió a paso tranquilo.  
Rato después el ojiverde caminaba menos apresurado; observaba el paisaje que los rodeaba, intentando distraerse de la maraña de pensamientos que le revolvía la mente. De pronto sintió un golpecito en la nuca. Miró a Jean de reojo, éste tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos.  
-¿Qué?  
Lo ignoró y continuó caminando. Momentos después sintió otro golpe, esta vez en el hombro. Miró hacia atrás, molesto.  
-¿No estás un poco grande para estas cosas?  
Jean sonrió, burlón.  
-No más que tú, "abuela".  
Eren le alzó el dedo medio y siguió su camino. Pasados unos segundos, sintió un golpe más, pero su paciencia se había terminado. Dio media vuelta y lo encaró, furioso.  
-¡Ya basta!  
Tan pronto exclamó esas palabras, algo le cayó en la cabeza, luego en el hombro y de nuevo en la cabeza. Miró al cielo y Jean apuntó su índice al mismo, irritado.  
-Es granizo.  
-Genial.  
Las bolas de hielo comenzaron a acribillarlos.  
-¡Anda, corre!-exclamó Jean, cogiéndole del brazo-. Tú eres el del problema. ¡Contigo es la Ley de Murphy!  
Eren no replicó, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llevar la maleta por el resbaladizo pavimento. Desesperado, Jean retrocedió un poco y la cargó sobre su hombro. El granizo no parecía disminuir en ningún momento y aún les quedaba un largo tramo por recorrer.  
-¡Allá!-Eren señaló un pequeño edificio amarillo que se erigía un par de metros adelante.  
Una vez al pie de la escalera, los dos comenzaron a subir. Eren iba delante, pero miraba constantemente hacia atrás, preocupado por su equipaje.  
-¡Descuida, tengo a Armin! ¡Sólo apúrate!  
Parecía que el cielo esperaba justo ese momento, porque la tormenta arreció.  
-¡Mierda! ¡Cómo duele!  
-¡Parecen pelotas de golf!  
A pesar de las quejas, ambos notaron que reían mientras luchaban por llegar hasta la entrada, de la que colgaba una corona de flores blancas.  
-Vaya, qué lindas-comentó Eren a la vez que empujaba las puertas con fuerza. Al mirar hacia arriba Jean alzó un brazo para advertirle, pues conocía el significado.  
-¡Espera, no entres ahí!  
-¿Qué dices?-inquirió el otro, pero ya era tarde: las puertas empezaron a abrirse.  
-¡DETENTE!  
Instantes después, ambos se percataron de que decenas de miradas se posaban sobre ellos...incluyendo las del juez y la pareja que se disponía a contraer matrimonio. Eren sonrió, nervioso.  
-¡Lluvia! ¡Detente, lluvia!  
El juez arqueó una ceja.  
-Umh... ¿Hay algún impedimento para que estas mujeres no deban unirse en matrimonio?  
La pareja en el altar civil, una alta, morena y de pecas, y una rubia de rostro angelical, los miraron, consternadas. El resto de los invitados los observó con interés. Jean acomodó la maleta en el suelo.  
-No, señor. Usted siga. Seguro saben lo que hacen.  
Ambas mujeres les sonrieron y luego se miraron. El juez asintió.  
-En ese caso, sean bienvenidos. ¿Por qué no toman asiento en lo que termina la ceremonia y pasa la tormenta?

Una vez concluida la boda se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta, donde parecía que la pequeña borrasca no había llegado pues el sol brillaba, esplendoroso. La decoración y la música clásica le daban al ambiente un toque amigable. Jean y Eren ocupaban una de las mesas del fondo, cada uno con una copa de champaña.  
-Oye.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dublín. ¿Te suena? Ya debemos irnos.  
Eren negó con la cabeza.  
-Hablé con el juez. Nos llevará a la estación cuando esto termine.  
-¿Y para qué esperar tanto? ¡Caminemos!  
-Olvídalo. Ya me ha pasado de todo por sólo caminar-el ojiverde le dio un sorbo a la bebida-. Además, ¡es una boda! Ambiente agradable y diversión garantizada, ¿no te atrae?  
-No. Odio las bodas.  
-¿Porque las personas se enamoran? ¿Te ofende tanto?  
Pese al tono sarcástico y a la sonrisa burlona de Eren, Jean se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a cruzarse de brazos.  
-Sí. Mucho.  
Eren bebió otro poco, armándose de paciencia, y lo miró.  
-Escucha: fuimos invitados a esta fiesta, deberías estar agradecido y no tener tan mala actitud. A leguas se nota que no eres casado y que jamás has estado comprometido.  
Jean abrió los ojos y le dedicó una severa mirada.  
-De hecho lo estuve-cogió su copa y la alzó hacia él-. Una vez.  
Dicho esto, se tomó el contenido de golpe.  
Eren se removió en su asiento, incómodo por sus palabras y aquella revelación. Abrió la boca para disculparse aunque la ahora esposa, una bajita y de rostro angelical, se lo impidió.  
-¡Hola a todos! Perdón por interrumpir esta linda fiesta, pero deseo expresar unas palabras a mi querida esp-  
-¡Eres grande, Krista!  
-¡Siempre te amaremos!  
Las risas que siguieron a aquellas extrañas declaraciones fueron acalladas por la mirada siniestra de su pareja, la morena de pecas. Era evidente que a ella no le había hecho mucha gracia. Sonriendo con timidez, la rubia cogió su mano y retomó la palabra, mirándola a los ojos.  
-Quiero decirte que espero que nunca tengas la necesidad de robar, pero si debes hacerlo, entonces róbate mis penas.  
Jean descansó sus manos sobre la mesa. De pronto se quedó muy quieto.  
-Si debes mentir, miente conmigo todas las noches de mi vida.  
Eren observaba al sarcástico barman, que ahora había bajado los brazos hacia sus piernas para cerrar unos temblorosos puños.  
-Y si debes engañar, por favor engaña a la muerte-continuó la rubia, cuyos ojos brillaban de alegría-. Porque no podría vivir un solo día sin ti.  
Los ojos de Jean también brillaban...pero no se trataba del mismo sentimiento.  
Tan pronto la dulce chica alzó su copa para brindar, él se levantó con brusquedad y emprendió una veloz caminata alejándose del lugar; Eren intentó detenerlo pero la algarabía que generaron aquellas palabras se lo impidió, obligándolo a sumarse a los aplausos. Una vez que todo se calmó, se levantó por igual y siguió el camino que el otro había tomado.

Lo encontró en la orilla de un lago, no muy lejos del lugar del evento. Estaba parado sobre una gran roca plana y lanzaba pequeñas piedras, haciendo patitos; tenía su chaqueta amarrada a la cintura.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Jean no respondió de inmediato. Hizo otra cabrilla y se encogió de hombros.  
-Sí...es que tenía calor.  
Eren arqueó una ceja. ¿En serio? Qué excusa más...Jean.  
Negando con la cabeza se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás de él.  
-¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
Jean arrojó otra piedrecilla y se giró, quedando de perfil. Ahora no se mostraba relajado ni socarrón, tenía un aspecto fiero.  
-Escucha, "Bob", no quieras ser una especie de psicólogo porque no te va. Ya no estás en Norteamérica donde para todo creen necesitar de uno-contestó, agresivo-. Esto es Irlanda. Así que sólo bebe, cierra la boca y lárgate.  
El ojiverde frunció el ceño.  
-No tienes por qué ponerte así. Yo sólo intento ayudar.  
-¡Ja! Con que sí ¿eh?-Jean le dio la espalda y lanzó otra piedra-. Eso es un buen chiste: el chico más desesperante que he conocido, que sólo piensa en llegar a Dublín y que toma la decisión más importante de su vida basándose en una ridícula tradición que, francamente, es un montón de mierda, ¿quiere ayudar? ¡Por favor!  
El barman arrojó la última piedra al agua, esta vez sin hacer patitos. Chasqueó la lengua y luego le pasó de largo, dándole un empujón con el hombro. Después fue a treparse sobre un enorme tronco caído que había cerca.  
-Gracias, pero no soy yo quien necesita ayuda-sentenció, recostándose sobre el mismo, poniendo ambas manos en la nuca.  
Eren estaba inmóvil; había bajado la cabeza y apretado los puños. De pronto, avanzó hacia él, recogiendo una rama en el camino.  
-Bien. Es un montón de mierda-comenzó el ojiverde, alzando una mirada furibunda-. Pero es EL montón de mierda en el que yo creo, ¡así que agradecería que respetaras eso!-exclamó, lanzándole la rama, que cayó sobre su cabeza.  
-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-se quejó el irlandés, incorporándose mientras sobaba el área del golpe.  
-¡Lo mismo puedo preguntarte, maldito imbécil!-replicó Eren, cuyos ojos se habían tornado cristalinos-. Si estás enfadado con la vida es tu problema, ¡pero eso no te da derecho a pisotear los sueños de los demás!  
Jean parpadeó, aturdido por sus palabras. La respiración de Eren era agitada y sus puños temblaban; de pronto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.  
-Idiota...  
El barman no replicó, se limitó a observarlo. Volvió a sobarse la cabeza, gruñendo al sentir dolor. Se cruzó de brazos y contempló el paisaje que se extendía frente a él.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Genial, Jean. Genial. Hiciste enojar a Eren y le tocaste una fibra sensible.  
Se disculpará? O es más orgulloso de lo que aparenta? Y Eren...lo perdonará?  
Nos vemos la siguiente semana! :D

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! nwn


	8. León

Uff! Capítulo 8! Disculpen el retraso, anduvimos ocupadas estos días :'v pero esperamos que lo que están por leer lo compense uwu  
Sólo piensen en esta frase: "hay mucho más que ver detrás de una máscara sarcástica".

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , oh no, un poco no. Se puso celosísimo! xD pero lo disimuló bien jajaja. No estuvo casado, sino comprometido; con quién? Ya se sabrá en su momento -w-

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

La noche cayó en Dingle pero la celebración continuaba, ahora con mayor intensidad puesto que una banda local se había presentado en el escenario y su sonido alebrestaba hasta al más tímido para que acudiera a la pista a bailar. Consciente de ello aunque exento, Eren estaba recargado en la barra dándole de vueltas a su bebida con una expresión que era mezcla de aburrimiento y decepción.  
Por su parte, Jean había regresado a la fiesta y ahora se movía entre la multitud, tratando de localizarlo. Una vez que lo hizo, apresuró el paso hasta quedar frente a él. Ambos se miraron, pero el ojiverde frunció el ceño y rompió el contacto.  
-No me gustan las bodas.  
Eren le miró de reojo. A estas alturas ya no le sorprendía esperar una disculpa y no recibirla, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el tono que Jean empleó: no era de fastidio, molestia o burla, sólo neutral. Además el joven tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y estaba ligeramente encorvado, parecía apenado por lo de antes.  
Dio un trago a su bebida. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.  
-Saben mejor con un par de martinis.  
Jean le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El otro intentó no corresponderla, pero fracasó.  
-¡Muy bien todos!-interrumpió el cantante, que había retirado el micrófono de su base-. Ahora hacemos un llamado a todos los solteros y solteras que pasen al centro ¡y empiecen a bailar!  
El ojidorado señaló la pista con la cabeza.  
-Vamos.  
-N-no, gracias. Yo no soy soltero y además...no bailo como ustedes.  
El más alto arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Alguna vez te desinhibes?  
-Sí...cuando me emborracho.  
-Interesante-concedió Jean, luego le tendió la mano-. Anda, vamos. No seas miedoso.  
Eren frunció el ceño y cogió su mano.  
-¡No soy ningún miedoso!-le sonrió y sin previo aviso lo jaló hacia el círculo que los otros invitados ya habían formado.  
Cuando la música comenzó, la figura giró un par de veces y luego se rompió para formar dos filas paralelas; Eren tropezaba constantemente pero logró mantener el ritmo al imitar los movimientos.  
-¡Nada mal para un novato!-exclamó Jean desde la otra fila. Estaban frente a frente.  
La danza cambió, esta vez era en pareja. Ya no importaba si uno sabía los pasos o no, ambos se dejaban llevar por la música sin parar de reír. En un momento, Jean tomó a Eren de la cintura, lo levantó y empezó a dar de vueltas.  
-¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Espera!  
Pero el irlandés lo ignoró y continuó girando con él. Pronto pasaron a ser el centro de atención en la pista. Eren reía, sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero demasiado divertido para darle importancia. Sin embargo, todo se detuvo cuando uno de sus zapatos se separó del pie y fue a dar al rostro de la novia rubia y pequeña.

-¡Estoy muy apenado! Por favor, discúlpame...  
Eren yacía inclinado hacia adelante, incómodo por la situación. La novia, Krista, por medio de una cuchara, observaba los daños ocasionados por el "zapato volador": un párpado rojizo que comenzaba a hincharse. Atrás de ella, de pie y fulminándolo con la mirada, estaba su esposa. Eren podía sentir el aura asesina que emanaba hacia él.  
-Lo siento mucho. Sólo...daba vueltas y vueltas...Y-yo...Debí quitarme esos zapatos antes o-  
La rubia alzó una mano, frenándolo. Sonriente, le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Y así hubieras acabado con los dedos fracturados. No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan.  
Eren la miró. Esa jovencita realmente era la dulzura encarnada. Le sonrió por igual, aliviado.  
-Sí, tienes razón. Pudo ser mucho pe-  
Su frase quedó interrumpida cuando, al hacer un ademán, tiró una copa de vino...sobre su blanco vestido. Un jadeo de asombro general se hizo presente. La morena de pecas estuvo a punto de írsele encima, si no fuera por dos invitados que la sujetaron por ambos brazos. Esta vez Krista no mencionó palabra, sólo contempló su vestido manchado, consternada.  
Eren sintió las mejillas arder, sus piernas languidecerse y su aliento acabársele.  
-Ah...yo...mejor me voy...Sí...  
Mientras Eren retrocedía paso a paso, Jean colocó su índice y pulgar sobre la boca, dándose la vuelta con disimulo.  
-Y yo que pensé que me iba mal en las bodas...

Pese a los inconvenientes, la fiesta se había reanudado y todos volvían a bailar y divertirse...aunque sin la presencia de ese joven de ojos verdes con muy mala suerte.  
Eren ahora se hallaba sentado a la orilla del mismo lago con la maleta a su derecha y una botella de vodka casi vacía a su izquierda. Lucía tan patético. Se sentía patético.  
Un carraspeo le hizo salir de su cúmulo de pensamientos, al descubrir de quién se trataba, alzó la botella hacia él.  
-¿No se supone...que debes llevarme a Dublín?-consiguió decir, arrastrando las palabras y balanceándose.  
-Ah, ahora tú me presionas. ¿Quién insistió desde el principio y no fue escuchado?  
Eren puso su índice en los labios y luego emitió ligeros siseos mientras hacía ademanes. Con movimientos torpes empezó a levantarse hasta quedar erguido.  
-Sabes qué, Jean...Sabes... ¿Sabes lo que eres?-inquirió, trastabillando algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, aunque a Jean no pareció importarle-. Eres una bestia-Eren se balanceó de nuevo y apoyó su índice en el pecho del otro-. Una...verdadera bestia. Y te odio-su palma se abrió, quedando totalmente recargada sobre aquel pecho-. Mucho.  
-Qué sorpresa.  
Contrario a molestarse por el sarcasmo, el ojiverde sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, meciéndose.  
-Pero...yo sé...lo que tramas.  
-Por favor, ilústrame.  
Ahora le tocaba a Jean sonreír, divertido ante la imagen que tenía enfrente: un borracho Eren que no dejaba de balancearse y hacer ademanes. Cuando pudo formular la idea, éste dio un breve paseo en el espacio que había entre ambos.  
-Toda tu...bestialidad...es como un acto. Sí, un acto-reafirmó, acercándose a Jean de nuevo-. Es un plan...evasivo... ¡secreto!-sentenció, chocando ambas palmas en su pecho para luego apoyarse en éste-. Te burlas de todo y de todos...gruñes, muestras mala actitud...pero muy en el fondo...  
Eren fijó su mirada en la de Jean. La luz de luna hacía que el verde resplandeciera con mayor intensidad. Uno de sus pulgares acarició la tela de la camisa.  
-Sientes dolor.  
Dicho esto, Eren tomó una mano entre las suyas.  
-Es como si tuvieras...una espina clavada en tu enorme pata de...como de...- frunció el ceño. Su aturdido cerebro no encontraba la palabra que quería.  
-¿Un león?-ayudó Jean, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¡Sí! ¡Eso!-festejó el otro, acariciando su mano-. Usted, señor león...tiene que sacarse esa espina de su pata...-alargó un brazo para poder alcanzar la parte trasera de su cuello-. O sólo se enterrará más-continuó, recorriendo el área con sus dedos. Ladeó la cabeza y soltó una risita-. Pero ¿sabe algo? Para ser tan gruñón...Usted es un lindo...y adorable león.  
-Con que lindo y adorable ¿eh?  
-Mhmm...  
El verde volvía a reflejarse en el dorado. Ambos pudieron decirse que el otro tenía la expresión más tonta imaginable, si hubiesen querido. El suave vaivén que Eren aún mantenía esta vez funcionaba como una especie de danza lenta, una danza que los acercaba más y más; sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse...pero...  
-¡BLAAARGHHH!  
Aferrado a Jean, el ojiverde mantuvo la cabeza baja, vomitando el alcohol que acababa de beberse. El más alto lo miró y luego levantó la vista al frente, arrugando la nariz.  
-Genial.  
Eren se deslizó hasta el suelo, debilitado.  
-L-lo siento...ngh...  
-Eres taaan romántico-ironizó Jean, inclinándose para asirle de un brazo-. Arriba.  
Cuando el chico estuvo de pie ya no se mecía, ahora se tambaleaba, en cualquier momento volvería a caerse. Encogiéndose de hombros, Jean lo tomó en brazos.  
-Y arriba.  
-¡T-tú...! No me cargues...¡como princesita, idiota...!  
-Si te llevo como costal, vas a marearte y entooonces mi chaqueta se arruinará.  
Emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, Eren se abrazó a su cuello, avergonzado aunque demasiado cansado para discutir. Jean comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba.  
-Oye, pesas. Ya ponte a dieta.  
-Cállate. Tú comes...como cerdo...ahh...Mi maleta.  
-Descuida. Volveré por Armin.

Estaba despierto. Sentía la tenue luz del día traspasar sus párpados, pero no quería abrir los ojos porque sentía que al hacerlo sería más consciente de la jaqueca que le palpitaba en las sienes. Una sutil brisa le hizo estremecerse. Estaba a la intemperie.  
Resignado, entreabrió la mirada. De golpe le vinieron algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior que no hicieron más que potenciar su migraña. Gruñendo, se talló un ojo. Al bajar la mano notó que estaba recostado en lo que parecía una banca de parque, que sus pies reposaban sobre la maleta y que tenía encima una familiar chaqueta. Luego se dio cuenta que en realidad, su cabeza estaba descansando sobre una pierna y miró hacia arriba. Jean dormitaba pese a la incómoda posición: sentado, ambas piernas estiradas cuan largas eran y sus dos brazos extendidos sobre el borde del respaldo. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y cabeceaba de vez en cuando. Debió quedarse el resto de la noche en vela y el cansancio terminó por vencerlo.  
Eren lo contempló, perdiéndose en cada detalle de su rostro. Lucía tan tranquilo, tan perdido en el sueño profundo...  
Parpadeó. Con cuidado, se incorporó y levantó; le colocó la chaqueta encima, cogió el asa de su maleta y se alejó del lugar.

Momentos después, debido al ruido de un motor y una mala cabeceada, Jean despertó. Medio adormilado, se estiró y tronó algunos de sus huesos; luego se talló los ojos y parpadeó. Al mirar alrededor de inmediato notó dos cosas: la maleta llamada Armin no estaba...y tampoco su dueño de enormes ojos verdes. En ese instante volteó hacia atrás, a la otra calle, para ver cómo un autobús se alejaba por la vía; se levantó con rapidez y corrió, sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría. Sus pasos se detuvieron a la orilla de la banqueta.  
-Se largó a Dublín. El muy imbécil se largó a Dublín.  
No supo cómo reaccionar tras decir esas palabras, pues un remolino de emociones lo invadió: confusión, decepción, enojo...tristeza.  
Asintió, resignado y sacudió su chaqueta.

Mientras tanto, el culpable de su rabia interna se disponía a atravesar la calle paralela a la anterior. Llevaba un par de cafés y un sándwich, todo en una bandeja de cartón.  
Tras cruzar y ver al frente, Eren se detuvo y lo observó. Jean estaba de espalda a él, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, indeciso. Miró a ambos lados, como si por primera vez en su vida no supiera qué hacer. Dio una pequeña patada al aire y pasó una mano por su cabello con cierto aire desesperado.  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron más, tornándose cristalinos, al tiempo que un cosquilleo se internaba en su estómago: justo ahora, de alguna manera, Jean le inspiraba...ternura.

La rabia parecía disminuir, pero eso no significaba que después se sentiría mejor, oh no. Era algo que, por desgracia, ya había experimentado.  
Jean se dispuso a ponerse la chaqueta cuando una voz lo sacó de su trance.  
-Una deuda menos.  
Al voltear, descubrió a un sonriente Eren que le extendía el sándwich y la bebida caliente.  
-Y espero que deduzcas este café de mi cuenta.  
La expresión de sorpresa se mantuvo un par de segundos más en el rostro del irlandés, aunque se convirtió en una sonrisa sarcástica cuando cogió lo que le ofrecían.  
-De acuerdo. Aunque tendrás que añadirle un par de zapatos nuevos-dicho esto, le dio una gran mordida al sándwich-. Vomitón.  
-"Mételos a la lavadora, quedarán como nuevos".  
Eren le sonrió con burla cuando el otro frunció el ceño. Los dos rieron y miraron al frente. Jean dio un sorbo al café y luego señaló la calle.  
-Se fue tu autobús.  
-Saldrá otro en 20 minutos-respondió Eren, mostrándole un par de boletos. El más alto hizo una mueca de fastidio fingido.  
-¿Me seguirás arrastrando en tu loca aventura? Mierda.  
Eren apresuró el trago que estaba dándole a su café.  
-Hey, te pagaré por llevarme a Dublín. Así que me llevarás hasta Dublín, te guste o no-sentenció, sonriéndole con lo que a Jean le pareció picardía.  
Sin esperar respuesta, el ojiverde dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la estación con su maleta. El irlandés lo observó alejarse; miró el café, el sándwich y el boleto. Sonrió y siguió sus pasos.

Para la hora que era el camión no tenía tantos pasajeros, la mayoría de ellos estaban adormilados o totalmente dormidos, arrullados por el ronroneo del motor. Eren estaba entre los que aún no caía en brazos de Morfeo, parpadeando constantemente y cabeceando.  
Jean lo observaba; pronto decidió hacer su buena acción del día.  
-¡Tch! Vas a caerte al pasillo si continúas así-Eren le miró medio aletargado y él alzó un hombro, ofreciéndoselo para que reposara-. Anda. Pero te advierto, si babeas mi chaqueta favorita te mando de una patada a la parte de atrás, ¿entiendes?  
El ojiverde comprendió la broma: había imitado su tono de aquella noche, cuando Jean le pedía "asilo" en la única cama disponible. Sorprendido por la acción del irlandés, divertido por su chiste y con más sueño que ganas de replicar, Eren aceptó el ofrecimiento y se recargó en su hombro.  
Pasaron unos momentos de silencio entre ambos antes de que el bostoniano lo rompiera.  
-Jean.  
-¿Si?  
-Allá en la posada...Nunca me dijiste por qué amanecí abrazado por ti...  
Jean colocó el mentón en su mano y recargó el codo en el borde de la ventana cerrada.  
-Cuando me soltaste, comenzaste a moverte demasiado y no me dejabas dormir. Tenía que someterte de una forma u otra. En algún punto te calmaste, pero debí quedarme dormido.  
-Ya...  
-No me crees, ¿verdad?  
Eren negó con la cabeza, que había ganado peso sobre el hombro de Jean.  
-Tendrás que hacerlo. Esta vez no tengo evidencia.  
-…Tampoco quiero comprobarlo.  
Jean le miró de reojo, extrañado. Abrió la boca, pero la frase sarcástica que había ideado se desvaneció cuando vio la dulce sonrisa que tenía Eren mientras entraba al sueño profundo...sobre su hombro. Ruborizándose, cerró la boca y volteó hacia la ventanilla; era mejor permitirle dormir y de paso, dejar de pelear por un rato.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Jojó! A ese cosquilleo que Eren sintió en el estómago también se le conoce como "mariposas" :v pero no quiere admitirlo.  
Jean no es más que un león herido, cosita :3  
Poco a poco estos dos testarudos se acercan a Dublín. ¿Qué es lo que encontrarán allá? ¿Qué secretos guarda esa ciudad donde hay puros "truhanes y estafadores"?  
Esperen el siguiente capítulo! :D


	9. Despedida

Capítulo 9! Nos acercamos al final, señores... Así que aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen más interesantes. Jean y Eren se han acercado como nunca creyeron que lo harían, y en menos de tres días! Fue casi como un sueño. Pero lo malo de los sueños...es que tarde o temprano tendrás que despertar.

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , sí! Es que en el fondo Jean no quiere que se vaya :3 y Eren tampoco quiere irse en realidad... Jajaja no, lo siento, contigo no estuvo comprometido :'v pero sí con... :D

 _Flames_

* * *

El viento soplaba, cálido, y el sol aparecía a intervalos entre el cúmulo de nubes. Las aguas del largo río reflejaban la arquitectura dual de lo moderno y lo antiguo por entre la que se desplazaban las personas; las calles empedradas y las jardineras de múltiples colores mostraban una armonía dinámica que sólo es propia de las ciudades.  
Estaban en Dublín.  
Una vez que descendieron del autobús y recuperaron a "Armin", Jean y Eren buscaron la cabina telefónica más cercana. Cuando la hallaron, el segundo marcó al hotel donde se hospedaba su "semi-prometido", como solía llamarlo Jean, quien esperaba afuera.  
-Hotel Budapest, buenos días.  
-Buenos días, disculpe, busco al señor Levi Ackerman.  
-Oh claro, un segundo-hubo una pausa en la línea-. Lo siento, parecer ser que el doctor salió, ¿gusta dejarle algún recado?  
-Sí, muchas gracias.  
Momentos después, Eren colgó el teléfono y salió de la cabina.  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó el de ojos dorados.  
-Salió, pero le dejé un recado en recepción.  
-¿No le llamaste al celular?  
-Lo tiene apagado. Seguro está en una reunión.  
-Ya... Bueno, en lo que regresa podemos dar un paseo-Jean hizo un ademán desinteresado-. Sirve que si vemos un cajero, podrás pagarme.  
-Oh no, ya no caminaré más. Mejor pidamos un taxi.  
Jean puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Se supone que te cobraré por llevar a Armin otro tramo. Además, tienes dos piernas: úsalas, holgazán.  
-El mayor atractivo después de mis ojos, según dicen-replicó Eren, que por los shorts que traía podía lucir dichas extremidades, delgadas aunque torneadas. El otro las contempló, torció la boca y luego lo miró, arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?  
Dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Eren frunció el ceño pero segundos después sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzarlo para darle un golpe en el hombro por su "chistecito".  
Ambos recorrieron las tranquilas calles de Dublín hasta internarse en un parque, cuyo ambiente se presentaba amigable en todos los aspectos.  
-Es una bella ciudad-comentó el ojiverde, poniendo las manos tras su espalda-. Y todavía no me topo con algún ladrón.  
-No importa. Tú cuídate de los truhanes y estafadores, siempre están ahí, esperando dar el golpe.  
Jean no lo miraba, pero Eren notó que había recuperado ese semblante serio. El mismo de aquella boda en Dingle.  
Se detuvieron en un puente que se reflejaba en las aguas de un pequeño riachuelo, el cual contemplaron durante varios minutos. De pronto, Eren respiró hondo y lo miró.  
-Está aquí, ¿cierto?  
Jean mantenía la expresión seria y veía al frente. Suspiró, resignado al saber que lo habían descubierto.  
-Sí. Ambos están aquí.  
Eren volvió la vista a las aguas.  
-Los chicos de esa foto. Alguno debe ser todo el problema-se lo pensó un momento y luego le miró de nuevo-. Voy a arriesgarme y decir que es ella. Ella es la "estafadora" ¿no es así?  
El irlandés, incómodo, fijó la vista en un par de patos que nadaban cerca.  
-¿Y el chico quién es? ¿Él también...?  
-No. Sólo mi ex mejor amigo-sentenció Jean, mirándole ahora. Sus ojos brillaban.  
-Oh. Así que...ella y él...-Eren mordió su labio inferior un instante-. Qué mierda. Lo siento mucho.  
Jean entrelazó sus manos y se apoyó sobre la barda del puente.  
-Los tres trabajábamos en el bar Trost. Compramos el pub y partimos de nada; nos fue bien una temporada, estaba en su máximo esplendor. Sólo éramos Marco, Mikasa y yo.  
Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Mikasa?  
Jean se ruborizó. Bajó la mirada al agua y soltó una suave carcajada.  
-Fue un regalo que me dio. Vimos ese coche en una feria local y me encantó, aunque no llevaba suficiente dinero para comprarlo. Poco después regresé, pero ya se lo habían llevado-se encogió de hombros-. Lástima, encontraré uno mejor, me mentí. Un día desperté y ella estaba afuera, esperándome con las llaves-esbozó una sonrisa triste-. No he vuelto a sentir una emoción semejante, pero quise atesorarla lo mejor que pude.  
El ojiverde parpadeó. Después sonrió con ironía y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Rayos, Jean. No creí que fueras tan cursi.  
-Romántico, cretino. Además, te repito, no soy tan obvio como tú-alzó ambas manos e hizo ademanes femeninos-. ¡Año bisiesto! ¡Yupi!  
Eren lo taladró con la mirada, irritado. Jean se cruzó de brazos por igual y lo observó, desafiante. Pese a sus intentos, el primero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, misma que el otro correspondió; en seguida, Eren soltó un resoplido antes de carcajearse por lo graciosa que ahora encontraba su "imitación". Sin reír, pero casi tan divertido como él, Jean negó con la cabeza y volvió a contemplar el riachuelo. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, recuperó su semblante nostálgico.  
-Por tres años todo fue perfecto. No sé, creí que Mikasa y yo éramos el uno para el otro...-bajó la vista unos instantes y luego la alzó hacia él-. Pero parece que no.  
Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos, después Jean rompió el contacto.  
-Está bien. Te lo diré.  
-¿El qué?  
-¿Recuerdas mi pregunta de los 60 segundos?  
Eren asintió.  
-En mi caso sería la sortija de mi madre. Es un caballo de plata que tiene una pequeña esmeralda en su pecho-lanzó un largo suspiro-. El problema es que ella la tiene.  
-Pues estás aquí ahora. Haz algo y recupérala.  
-Lo sé...  
-Jean, es la sortija de tu madre. Tienes todo el derecho de pedírsela y ella no tiene por qué negarse.  
-Sí...-el irlandés se giró hasta quedar recargado en la barda-. En fin, ahora hablemos de la tuya, Chico Bisiesto.  
-Vaya, al fin me apoyas.  
-En realidad no me importa, yo sólo llevo el equipaje y arreglo los problemas que ocasionas.  
Ambos ahora estaban erguidos. Eren arqueó una ceja y sonrió.  
-¿Entonces no tienes interés?  
Jean le lanzó esa mirada de extraño brillo. La misma que en Malicabri.  
-¿Habría diferencia?  
El ojiverde lo contempló, sorprendido. Parpadeó y un leve sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas; incómodo, apartó la vista, sin saber cómo responder. Jean se limitó a soltar una pequeña carcajada y coger el asa de la maleta.  
-Anda, vámonos.  
Dicho esto, le pasó de largo. Eren lo miró alejarse unos instantes y luego lo siguió.

Más tarde, en el hotel, Eren se dirigía hacia la recepción donde Jean lo esperaba; llevaba un sobre en la mano.  
Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, mientras que el más alto sólo lucía una expresión relajada.  
-Entonces...  
-Sí.  
Eren miró hacia abajo, al sobre, y luego se lo extendió. Para su sorpresa, Jean negó con la cabeza.  
-No, déjalo.  
-Jean, es tuyo. Teníamos un trato-replicó, intentándolo otra vez.  
-Tú lo has dicho: "teníamos".  
-Pero...Lo necesitas, ¿cierto?  
El ojidorado miró hacia otro punto, asintió y se encogió de hombros antes de encararle.  
-Lo necesito, sí-alzó un brazo para tocar la mano de Eren, la que sostenía el sobre, y con suavidad la empujó hasta su pecho, devolviéndoselo-. Pero no lo quiero.  
-Entonces ¿qué propones?-le preguntó el bostoniano, a lo que el otro respondió sacando una moneda de su bolsillo.  
-Cara gano, cruz pierdes.  
Eren sólo rio y asintió con la cabeza.  
Jean lanzó la moneda y cuando cayó, la atrapó con ambas manos. Se miraron, expectantes, y el irlandés separó sus palmas. Eren suspiró.  
-Cara.  
-Qué lástima, te quedaste con tus 600 euros.  
-Al menos tienes un sándwich en tu estómago sin fin.  
Ahora le tocó al barman reír. Ambos volvieron a mirarse; Eren le palmeó el hombro.  
-Hasta nunca, pervertido idiota.  
-Que te vaya bien, nenita-Jean volteó hacia la maleta y apretó el asa-. Armin, un placer.  
Eren sonrió, divertido. Entonces Jean alzó la vista; por un último instante, el dorado se reflejó en el verde y los colores brillaron más que nunca, hasta que Jean rompió el contacto al cerrar los ojos y avanzar hacia la salida.  
-Adiós, Eren.  
El ojiverde le dio la espalda, dejando escapar el aliento que no notó retener. Parpadeó y tocó su pecho, sintiendo una punzada. Era extraña, pues no le transmitía simple dolor, sino una sensación de vacío.  
Mientras tanto, Jean se había detenido a escasos metros de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron más, como si hubieran sido testigos de una revelación, y su semblante se tensó. Firme, decidido de repente, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el joven.  
-Eren.  
El aludido se giró y avanzó un par de pasos, entre aturdido y expectante.  
-¿Si?  
Quedando frente a frente, Jean separó sus labios para hablar, pero...  
-¡Eren!  
Ambos voltearon. La voz le pertenecía a un hombre bajo, de traje negro, que se acercaba por el pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa. Éste se ruborizó un poco, pero le devolvió el gesto.  
-¡L-Levi!  
Cuando el aludido llegó hasta ellos, le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven, claramente feliz de verlo. Jean observó la escena, anonadado. ¿Ése era el famoso Levi? ¿Ese enano traga años? Porque de la edad de Eren y él no era, debía tener unos 10 años más...o 20. Aunque admitía que no era algo que se remarcara: era apuesto, sin duda, aquel cabello oscuro le daba un aire atractivo y el corte, muy parecido al suyo por cierto, le favorecía. Sus ojos claros le daban un aire solemne que imponía respeto hasta para el más cínico, como el que él era.  
¿Por qué se estaba comparando, mierda?  
-Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?-le preguntaron, interrumpiendo el flujo de pensamientos.  
-Ah, Levi. Él es Jean-intervino Eren-. Fue quien me ayudó a llegar a Dublín.  
-Claro. Para serte franco, no envidio ese trabajo: este chico es más aventurero de lo que debiera-comentó el de menor estatura, palmeando la espalda del ojiverde; Eren sonrió, incómodo. Jean mantuvo su gesto impasible.  
-Sí...  
-Mucho gusto entonces, Jean-añadió Levi extendiéndole la mano. El ojidorado correspondió el saludo; el de cabello negro observó a Eren de pies a cabeza y luego chasqueó la lengua-. Eren, ¿por qué estás lleno de moretones?  
-Tú lo dijiste: soy más aventurero de lo que debiera.  
Levi entrecerró los ojos, dándose un aspecto severo.  
-¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora?  
Para la sorpresa de Jean, Eren se encogió de hombros, aparentemente inmune a esa mirada asesina.  
-Es una larga historia.  
Levi asintió. Miró a Jean.  
-Y...¿ya se encargó de usted?-ante el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta, se giró hacia el ojiverde y arqueó una ceja-. ¿Le diste propina?  
Eren, más aturdido todavía por malinterpretar la primera pregunta, soltó una risita y se llevó una mano a la nuca.  
-Ah claro, disculpa...yo...  
Jean, notando su nerviosismo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.  
-Ya me pagó.  
-Gracias por traerlo hasta acá-expresó Levi, acto seguido abrazó a Eren-. ¡En verdad te extrañé!-dicho esto, alzó al chico por la cintura y giró con él. Jean dio un paso atrás, incrédulo ante la fuerza que guardaba ese pequeño cuerpo…pero sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. Endureció su semblante y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.  
Cuando Levi bajó a un risueño Eren, le miraba con una dulzura muy impropia de él.  
-¿Sabes? Este tiempo que estuve separado de ti me puse a pensar... ¿por qué no nos hemos casado?  
La sonrisa se borró del rostro del ojiverde, dando paso a la sorpresa.  
-¿Qué?  
Como respuesta, el hombre colocó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó su mano. Jean, que había mirado hacia atrás, ahora observaba la escena de frente. Volvió a quedarse muy quieto.  
-Eren. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
-¿…E-es en serio?  
-Por supuesto. Estoy en la clásica posición y...tengo esto-explicó Levi al tiempo que hurgaba en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, sacando una cajita negra del mismo.  
Eren se ruborizó.  
-Un pequeño y redondo detalle...  
-¿Qué?  
-N-nada, nada. Ignórame.  
Jean temblaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.  
Levi, cuya mirada brillaba de emoción contenida, abrió la cajita.  
Eren abrió la boca, anonadado. Ahí estaba. Lo único que le faltaba en su vida para que fuera perfecta. Lo que por tanto tiempo esperó ver.  
-Sin presiones...pero somos el centro de atención-musitó Levi, señalando a un punto con la cabeza. Algunas personas sostenían sus celulares, grabando el momento, mientras que otras les miraban con extrañeza, desacostumbrados a ver una situación así.  
Eren sonrió nervioso, luego miró hacia su izquierda, descubriendo que donde debía estar Jean, ahora sólo se hallaba la puerta automática del hotel cerrándose.  
-¿Eren? ¿No vas a responder?-el ojiverde regresó la vista a su novio, que había arqueado una ceja, extrañado. Sonrió otra vez.  
-Sí. Sí, ¡por supuesto que sí!  
Levi se levantó entonces y le colocó el anillo. Acto seguido lo besó y Eren le correspondió con alegría, todo en medio de una ráfaga de aplausos.  
-Tengo champaña esperando en la habitación-le susurró Levi al oído-. Subamos.  
Eren lo miró; el hombre le mostraba una expresión galante. Siempre le había encantado esa sonrisa pese a que pocas veces se la ofrecía, pero ahora algo no le parecía bien en ella. Le faltaba...malicia.  
Abrazándolo por la cintura, Levi lo condujo por el pasillo rumbo a los elevadores. Consternado por su descubrimiento, Eren echó un último vistazo hacia atrás.  
Hacia la puerta del hotel.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

*se pone casco contra pedradas* No me odien! Recuerden que Eren fue a ver a Levi por principio de cuentas! D:  
Eren ahora está feliz, pero por alguna razón "desconocida" también se siente incompleto.  
Jean vuelve a sentir dolor...pero es uno diferente, quizás por lo mismo esta vez pueda hacer algo al respecto.  
Qué pasará ahora? Nos vemos la siguiente semana! ;)


	10. 60 Segundos

Capítulo 10! :D  
Vemos que se quedaron tristes con el anterior capítulo... Cómo se quedarán con éste? -w- considerando que nos aproximamos al final de la historia...

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , vamos de mal en peor contigo! xD pero ya verás cómo repararé el daño... Y te va a gustar (?)

 _Mickeylove14_ , lo sé, sé que fue un capi rompekokoros (o rompemadres, ahí depende xD), espero que éste dé otra perspectiva de las cosas.

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

Apenas era mediodía pero el entorno lucía tranquilo, demasiado, incluso le pareció solitario y un tanto frío…o tal vez sólo era una proyección de cómo se sentía él.  
Jean deambulaba por las calles de Dublín con las manos en los bolsillos, maldiciendo su suerte. Llevaba un buen tramo pateando una piedrecilla, dirigiéndola cada vez más y más lejos hasta que terminó por perderla cuando fue a dar a un charco. Resignado, alzó la vista y notó delante una caseta telefónica, a sólo un par de metros; se dispuso a apresurar el paso para dejarla atrás, pero un súbito recuerdo le nubló la mente: un par de ojos verdes resplandecían con el brillo de la luna, y a estos se le sumaban unas palabras. Ofuscado, terminó deteniéndose justo frente a la cabina. Las mismas palabras resonaron en sus oídos, esta vez con mayor fuerza; sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la contempló por varios segundos, lidiando con el torbellino de emociones y pensamientos encontrados que palpitaban dentro de sí.

 _Maldita espina…_

Cerró la palma en un puño. Decidido, Jean entró a la caseta y marcó un número, uno que aún conocía bien. Esperó en la línea, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, hasta que oyó que descolgaban.  
-¿Hola?

Poco después, el de ojos dorados se encontraba en la barra de un pub girando entre sus manos la cerveza sin beber, con aire pensativo. De pronto, al levantar la mirada, vio en el reflejo de unas botellas cómo una figura familiar entraba al local. Esperó a que fuera ella quien lo encontrara y cuando lo hizo, contuvo el aliento hasta que estuvo atrás de él.  
-Nunca pensé que te vería en Dublín.  
Se volvió. Piel blanca, cabello azabache y ojos brillantes, siempre vistiendo aquella llamativa bufanda roja. Ella le sonrió.  
-Jean.  
Apretando sus puños, el chico la observó con semblante impasible.  
-Hola, Mikasa.  
-Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-inquirió la aludida una vez que se sentó a la barra.  
-Vine por trabajo-respondió el otro, dándole un trago a su bebida.  
-Ya veo… ¿y el pub?  
\- Igual que siempre, sólo que más endeudado.  
Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Recuerdo que nos advirtieron de su propensión a vaciar la cartera del dueño en turno. Nunca creímos eso, pero al parecer es cierto.  
-Como sea…  
Ante el gesto desinteresado de Jean, la chica guardó silencio unos instantes y después señaló la salida con la cabeza.  
-¿Viniste en tu auto?  
-No... Está en un estanque.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en un estanque?  
Jean frunció el ceño al evocar ese trágico momento.  
-Fueron unas vacas.  
Mikasa rio, divertida. El sonido de esa risa despertó un ligero cosquilleo en el interior de Jean, provocando que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.  
Durante un buen rato ambos se pusieron al día, intentando actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos…pero la conversación terminó por apagarse y fue entonces cuando la pelinegra cambió su semblante risueño a uno serio.  
-Supongo que quieres que te devuelva esto-dijo mientras sacaba un anillo de su abrigo. Jean lo contempló unos instantes antes de cogerlo.  
-Tenía un tiempo sin verlo-comentó, girándolo entre sus dedos-. Gracias-añadió, metiéndolo al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.  
-¿Planeas dárselo a alguien?  
La pregunta se convirtió en una especie de zarpazo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Impasible por fuera, le dio un último trago a su cerveza y dejó dinero sobre la barra.  
-Lo haría, pero ya tiene el suyo…  
Ella lo miró. Quizás no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, mas lo cierto es que conocía muy bien al joven como para saber que pese al rostro imperturbable, el tono de su voz reflejaba tristeza.  
Lanzando un suspiro, Jean se levantó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.  
-Me da gusto que estés bien, Mikasa.  
-Jean…  
Él ya no le permitió decir más, pues dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.  
La pelinegra lo observó alejarse, sentada a la ahora solitaria barra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eren se acurrucó en el asiento, dispuesto a tomar una buena siesta en los 20 minutos que le tomaría al avión aterrizar; a su lado, Levi leía un libro con gesto relajado. El ojiverde le miró de soslayo y buscó su mano, cuando la encontró entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Como siempre, el hombre se limitó a besarle el dorso y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Soltando un corto suspiro, Eren volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla: esta vez no había turbulencia, tormenta o desvíos desagradables, sólo un tranquilo y cálido atardecer que los altos edificios de Boston reflejaban.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El clima era ajetreado en el pub Trost. Jean iba y venía por el largo de la barra recogiendo tarros vacíos y llenándolos de cerveza, al mismo tiempo que daba indicaciones a sus dos nuevos ayudantes: Sasha y Connie. En la parte central había un pequeño bote con su respectivo cartel que pedía donaciones a cambio de cervezas. La gente no dejaba de arrojar monedas y billetes.  
-¡Muchas gracias a todos, están salvando mi pub!  
-¡Jean, faltan otros cuatro tarros!-exclamó Connie, que lavaba unos envases a toda velocidad.  
-Bien, yo me encargo. ¡Sasha! ¡No te comas nuestro almuerzo!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eren y Levi entraron al salón principal del lujoso y recién adquirido departamento, donde sus invitados al _open house_ los esperaban. Al verlos Hanji, la mujer que el ojiverde conoció en el trabajo y que ahora era su amiga, fue la primera en ir a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Tras darles un caluroso abrazo, notó el hermoso anillo de compromiso.  
-¡Déjame ver esa sortija!-exclamó, emocionada; sin esperar a que el joven alzara el brazo, le cogió la mano y examinó la joya. Su boca se abrió tan grande como debía ser su sorpresa-. ¡Quiero asesinarte!-añadió, pícara. Eren se limitó a sonreírle con nerviosismo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era la fecha límite para saldar la deuda. Fuera del local había gente reunida entre mesas, manteles y comida digna de un picnic; la fachada del pub tenía unos globos atados, lista para la reapertura… o al menos esperando que hubiera una. A pesar de la alegría que transmitían aquellas personas, Jean estaba recargado sobre una de las mesas con los brazos cruzados, ansioso, y con el botecito de las ganancias a su lado.  
Pronto apareció por el camino una camioneta azul que él reconoció de inmediato. Tras estacionarla frente al sendero, las puertas se abrieron y de ella bajaron tres hombres, siendo el de mirada más severa quien se dirigió hacia él.  
-Kirschtein.  
-Shadis.  
Ambos se estrecharon las manos y Jean señaló el botecito.  
-Ahí tienes.  
El hombre calvo se acercó a contar el dinero, cuando terminó negó con la cabeza.  
-Falta.  
-No por mucho.  
-Lo siento-sentenció Shadis, haciéndole un gesto a los otros dos hombres que venían con él-. Andando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hanji echó otro vistazo al lujoso departamento.  
-¡Pero qué lugar tan bonito! ¡La sortija es hermosa!...y él-señaló con la cabeza a Levi, luego dio un corto suspiro-. Tu prometido es el hombre perfecto, qué suerte tienes, Eren.  
-Gracias.  
-De verdad quiero asesinarte y quitarte todo.  
El ojiverde le miró, perplejo. Ya era la segunda vez que lo decía y en esta ocasión la castaña había forzado su sonrisa, aquellas gafas emitían un brillo obsesivo, casi maligno.  
-¡No, Hanji! ¡Por favor no me mates!-replicó, sonriendo con nerviosismo.  
-¡Sólo bromeo!-aclaró ella, aunque su expresión indicaba otra cosa-. ¡Soy muy graciosa!  
-¡S-sí, ya lo creo que sí!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El trío de hombres apenas había avanzado un par de metros por el pequeño sendero que conducía al pub, cuando una joven de ojos cafés les cerró el paso.  
-¡Un momento!-pidió, después revisó sus bolsillos y sacó un par de billetes. Mostrándoselos a Shadis con una sonrisa burlona, los metió al botecito que se había traído consigo. Se volvió hacia Connie-. ¿Qué te parece si nos enseñas el color de tu cartera, para variar?  
Connie se encogió de hombros y la sacó, extrayendo otros dos billetes de ésta. Pronto, la gente alrededor comenzó a acercarse y a aportar un billete tras otro hasta llegar e incluso rebasar la cantidad faltante. Jean le extendió el botecito a Shadis, sonriendo satisfecho; incómodo, este último se lo arrebató y regresó a la camioneta junto con sus dos acompañantes.  
Una vez que el vehículo arrancó, se escuchó un clamor general; Jean inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y suspiró, aliviado. De improviso, Sasha y Connie se abalanzaron sobre él, festejando el triunfo; fingiendo molestia, rodeó sus cuellos con ambos brazos para quitárselos de encima. Miró a los demás y sonrió.  
-¡La casa invita!  
En medio de la algarabía, Jean se dirigió al pub ahora abrazando a sus dos amigos por los hombros.  
Había mucho por hacer.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tras una breve plática entre ambos, Eren y Hanji se sirvieron un poco de vino y fueron a reunirse con Levi, quien conversaba con otro sujeto. Ella hizo un ademán, señalando su alrededor.  
-Siento como si tu final feliz fuera una prueba para nuestra amistad.  
Eren puso los ojos en blanco, aún nervioso. Si bajaba la guardia, "accidentalmente" iba a acabar saliendo por una ventana.  
-Con el departamento era más que suficiente, no necesitabas casarte-comentó el acompañante de Levi, quien calló al ver a Eren, aunque demasiado tarde.  
-Descuida, en realidad esto venía en paquete.  
El ojiverde dio un trago a su bebida, extrañado. Hanji arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Cómo? ¿El departamento venía con sortija?  
-Más bien al revés...  
Eren parpadeó.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
Levi asintió e hizo un suave ademán con la mano que sostenía su copa.  
-Verán, una representante del Consejo me llamó y preguntó por nuestro estado civil, ¿pueden creerlo? Nada específico. Dijo que los residentes, aunque de mente abierta para algunas cosas, todavía se chapaban a la antigua para otras, blah, blah y más tonterías-dio un trago al vino-. Entendí la indirecta: nos casamos, es nuestro, pero si no...olvídenlo. Entonces le dije que estábamos comprometidos-miró a Eren y cogió su mano-. Cuando colgué, ella ya estaba más que convencida de darnos las llaves de este lugar.  
-¿En serio?-inquirió su prometido, sorprendiéndose más y más de lo que escuchaba.  
-En serio. Al final lo habríamos hecho de todas formas, ¿no?-repuso Levi, encogiéndose de hombros. Eren forzó una sonrisa.  
-¡S-sí, claro! ¡Naturalmente!  
Hanji torció la boca.  
-Fantástico.  
-Hey, "Cuatro Ojos", acompáñame un momento a la terraza-dijo el más bajo, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Eren, antes de encaminarse con la castaña al lugar mencionado.  
Sus dedos se aferraban a la copa de vino, intentando controlar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. Oía al otro hombre hablarle, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que decía; miró de reojo a la terraza, donde una emocionada Hanji platicaba con Levi, ambos ajenos al peso que empezaba a oprimirle el pecho.  
-¿Me disculpa un momento? Ya vuelvo-se excusó. Dejó la copa en un mueble cercano y se dirigió al pequeño balcón, ubicado a un costado de la estancia.  
Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta y aferrarse a la baranda, pues las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos pero antes de que pudieran escapar, las eliminó con un brusco movimiento de mano.  
Era tan horrible despertar a la realidad de las cosas.  
Acarició la hermosa sortija en su anular; de pronto se sentía más como un grillete. Se abrazó a sí mismo y miró al cielo, dejando que la brisa nocturna agitara su cabello, para luego entrar al departamento. Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos minutos observando el entorno, los recuerdos viejos y los recientes se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo perdido que se sentía: ante sí tenía un enorme vacío disfrazado de felicidad y las personas a su alrededor formaban parte de la ilusión, falsas e hipócritas. Él mismo parecía una figura de colección en una lujosa casa de muñecas.  
Entonces otra certeza lo golpeó: estando lejos de todo eso...se había sentido vivo, y como en mucho tiempo no se sentía.  
Su mirada escaneadora se detuvo en la alarma contra incendios, ubicada a escasos pasos de distancia.  
Inconscientemente, dos palabras surgieron de sus labios:  
-60 segundos...  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron más conforme su atención se centraba en ese dispositivo, eliminando todo pensamiento y emoción inútil para formar una sola idea. Su boca asombrada fue cerrándose hasta casi formar una delgada línea.  
Sólo necesitaba saber una cosa.  
Frunció el ceño, cerró los puños y, decidido, avanzó.

Por otro lado, Levi había regresado al salón principal y platicaba con algunos amigos. De pronto un insistente pitido se hizo presente en el entorno. Él miró hacia arriba.  
-¿La alarma? Vaya...-se volvió hacia sus invitados-. Escuchen, ¿por qué no seguimos la fiesta abajo? Seguro es una falla, pero no nos arriesguemos.  
Mientras las personas se dirigían hacia las escaleras Levi suspiró, resignado, y fue a los cuartos más cercanos maldiciendo entre dientes. Primero entró a la oficina, a la que le dio un rápido vistazo antes de recoger las cosas del elegante escritorio.  
-Controles... Mierda, todo funciona con controles. ¿Dónde está el del garaje?  
Para entonces, el ojiverde se había colocado de perfil, en el centro de la estancia principal y justo dentro de su campo de visión.  
-Eren, toma las computadoras ¿sí? Todo lo de valor que encuentres-le indicó el pelinegro, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada, antes de entrar a otro cuarto, presuroso.  
El aludido apretó los puños cerrados y se mordió el labio inferior. Asintió, resuelto.  
Levi continuó recogiendo objetos caros o que aún no terminaba de pagar, sin embargo, la alarma contra incendios ya tenía tiempo que había dejado de sonar. Cuando sus manos y brazos estuvieron más que ocupados, regresó a la estancia principal.  
-Eren, ¿puedes ayudarme con-  
Su frase quedó interrumpida al no ver al mencionado.  
-¿Eren?-pensando que estaba en la cocina, caminó hacia allá. Al regresar, miró a un lado y al otro, pero no había rastro de su prometido. De pronto el lujoso departamento le pareció más bien enorme…y vacío.  
-¡Eren!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Zaz! D:  
Y a dónde diablos creen que haya ido Eren? Apuestas, alguien? :v  
Perdón si este capi lo hicimos un tanto apresurado con los -.-.-.-.-.- pero otras cosas salían sobrando así que nos fuimos directo a lo que importara n ñ  
También perdón por el cambio en las personalidades de Levi y Hanji, en especial la de ella...no había otro personaje que cupiera tan bien como ella, pero haciéndola como la mala amiga, disculpad eso!  
Nos leemos la siguiente semana! Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, los reviews, favs y follows! :D


	11. Lo que él necesitaba

Capítulo 11.  
Y es el último, queridos lectores. ¿Finalmente sucederá lo que tenga que ser? Tal vez sólo se hayan ayudado el uno al otro y hasta ahí, la vida da tantas vueltas...  
En fin, para este capítulo les tengo una **recomendación** : busquen el soundtrack _Leap year - Randy Edelman - The slea head cliffs_ y escúchenlo; presten mucha atención al minuto 3:05, sobre todo cuando lleguen a la parte "-Muy en serio. Así que…". Les aseguro que ponen ojos de corazón o por lo menos una sonrisita :v

 _Guest (?)_ , aunque estoy casi segura de saber quién eres :v jaja, muchas gracias por tu adorable review! Me da gusto que hayas seguido esta historia de principio a fin! :D Verdad que hacen falta más fics de ellos? Es que son tan perfectos juntos :3 espero que este capítulo te rellene el corazón de más Jeren y que lo disfrutes tanto como lo hiciste desde el inicio!

 _Lucy Sasaki_ , pues sí, todo se fue acomodando, ya verás cómo la última pieza encaja en su lugar ;) Y sí, a Hanji la pusimos como la amiga celosa que le quiere bajar al prometido xD sé que ella no es así y que Levi tampoco se prestaría a ser tan superficial...pero ni modo, necesitábamos a gente que llenara el rol y así quedaron (?). Espero disfrutes este capítulo con todo el entusiasmo que demostraste en los reviews y por inbox xD

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

Las nubes que decoraban el cielo apenas comenzaban a resguardar la luz del sol, que pronto iniciaría su descenso. La brisa marítima se internaba entre la tierra y la hierba de la península, despertando variados aunque agradables aromas. Era otro día tranquilo en Dingle, o al menos para quienes fueran comensales en Trost.  
Había un gran ajetreo en la cocina; varios muchachos iban de un lado al otro cargando con ingredientes o utensilios para continuar preparando la comida que ordenaban los clientes. El pub era popular otra vez y ahora todo un éxito, lo que había obligado al dueño a contratar a más personal, incluyendo a sus fieles amigos. Con delantal, una mano lavando un vegetal y la otra sosteniendo un papelito, el joven de ojos dorados leyó:  
-A ver, tenemos un kiché, un pastel de carne y una ensalada verde. Thomas, encárgate-añadió, dándole la nota a un chico rubio, el nuevo empleado, que se limitó a asentir con rapidez antes de precipitarse hacia el refrigerador.  
Jean dejó la verdura sobre una tablilla para picar y comenzó a cortarla; en ese momento, un muchacho bajo y calvo se aproximó a él con un platillo.  
-¿Jean?-llamó, algo incómodo.  
-Mm.  
-Un cliente dice que el pollo está seco.  
-¿Qué?  
-...Que está seco.  
El irlandés terminó de cortar el vegetal con ahínco y clavó el cuchillo en la mesa, luego sacó un tenedor del cajón de abajo para probar la comida, tras saborearla negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.  
-Delicioso. Está delicioso-sintiendo que la sangre le hervía, Jean se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó a un banquillo-. Sasha, estás a cargo. No lo eches a perder-indicó antes de abandonar la cocina, pero pasados unos segundos volvió, asomando sólo la cabeza-. ¡Y no te atrevas a degustar el especial del día!-ordenó, taladrando con la mirada a la castaña, que rápidamente se apartó del platillo y fingió hacer otra cosa.  
Jean salió al comedor, que ahora tenía un toque hogareño con los muebles barnizados y manteles en las mesas con sus respectivos adornos centrales, sencillos. El lugar estaba abarrotado, como desde hacía unas semanas. Denotando su molestia, el joven se colocó en el área que tenía más mesas y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Muy bien. ¿Quién de ustedes, idiotas, dice que mi pollo está seco?  
Paseó la vista entre los comensales con cara de pocos amigos, quienes lo miraron, confundidos. La tensión prevaleció unos instantes más, hasta que fue rota por una respuesta:  
-Yo lo digo.  
Jean parpadeó. Esa voz...  
Volteó hacia atrás. Desde una de las mesas centrales, Eren Jaeger le miraba con una sonrisa burlona; vestía una camisa verde de manga corta, pantalones blancos y un par de tenis, un atuendo sencillo que le hacía lucir mucho más atractivo. El ojidorado estaba sorprendido, pero no tardó en escudarse bajo la máscara sarcástica antes de girar para tenerlo de frente.  
-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
-Hey, no te matará ser amable una vez en tu vida. Volé más de 4 mil kilómetros para llegar aquí-repuso el joven antes de levantarse y avanzar, deteniéndose a la mitad del trayecto cuando el otro apartó la mirada, brusco.  
-¿Viniste con Levi?  
-No.  
Al escuchar eso, Jean lo vio de reojo, luego se descruzó de brazos y fue a reunirse con él al centro del comedor. El resto de los clientes los observaban. Eren negó con la cabeza.  
-Levi y yo...no iba a funcionar.  
-Lo lamento.  
El ojiverde hizo un ademán, restándole importancia al tema.  
-¿Sabes? De camino a aquí venía pensando en una frase que escuché hace tiempo: "Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor. Pero también siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura"-chasqueó la lengua-. ¡Me sigue pareciendo simplona! ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte, estar loco y tener una pizca de cordura? Luego pensé...que quizás no se trata de experimentar todas al mismo tiempo, sino que van una tras otra aunque no en un orden específico.  
-…¿Hah?  
El irlandés arqueó una ceja. Era evidente que no estaba entendiendo una palabra de lo que Eren decía, pero a éste no le importó:  
-¿Te digo algo, Jean? Siempre me gustó tener certeza de las cosas...pero desde que te conocí, convertiste mi vida en un desorden infernal ¡y casi me vuelvo loco!  
El aludido soltó un bufido y alzó las manos, irritado.  
-Ahora yo soy el caos ambulante, ¡qué gracioso!  
El americano frunció el ceño y continuó encarándolo.  
-En mi vida me habían sucedido tantas cosas ¡y en menos de tres días! ¡Lo peor es que no tenía control alguno!-frotó su cabello, pensativo-. Pero cuando volví a Boston me percaté de que...jamás me había divertido tanto-le sonrió. Jean parpadeó. Ladeó su cabeza y puso una mano en la cintura.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Eren?-ahora el tono era de expectativa.  
El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.  
-Digamos que mis 60 segundos llegaron. Me di cuenta de que siempre tuve todo lo que quise, pero nada que en realidad necesitara-ruborizado aunque decidido, dio un paso hacia él-. Y lo que creo que en verdad necesito es esto-continuó, señalando el entorno-. Así que vine hasta aquí para preguntarte si crees lo mismo. Vine aquí para hacerte una propuesta-Jean relajó su semblante, bajó la mano de la cintura y sus ojos volvieron a emitir ese misterioso brillo. Eren tomó una profunda respiración-. Propongo que no hagamos planes, que dejemos que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar y esperar que sea lo mejor. Así que...Jean Kirschtein, cuyo nombre es todo menos irlandés... ¿quieres _no hacer_ planes conmigo?  
Jean desvió la vista, respiró hondo y luego lo miró fijamente. Pese a sentir sus mejillas arder, Eren no parpadeó. El otro apartó la mirada de nuevo pero esta vez sonrió; pareció reflexionar algo durante unos instantes, porque después soltó una suave carcajada. Negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente, lo miró una última vez...y le dio la espalda. A paso presuroso se alejó de ahí, dejando a Eren en medio de un círculo de miradas juzgadoras. Hasta entonces el ojiverde parpadeó, sintiendo que sus rodillas intentaban doblarse ahí mismo; sacando un poco de firmeza, forzó una sonrisa.  
-Supongo que...eso aquí y en China significa "no"-escupió, antes de bajar la mirada y dirigirse hacia la salida con rapidez. Una vez afuera echó a correr, limpiándose el atisbo de lágrimas que querían escapar.

Eren ahora se encontraba frente a un acantilado observando el mar con los brazos cruzados. Tras lanzar un suspiro, los dejó caer a los costados. Sus ojos cristalinos intentaban contener el llanto, pero al final una lágrima logró fugarse y bajar por su mejilla.  
Era horrible despertar a la realidad de las cosas. Lo sabía. ¿Pero esto? ¿Qué rayos era esto? No conforme con tirarlo al suelo, la vida lo había pateado. ¿Acaso era una especie de karma? ¿De qué? Nada tenía sentido y sólo era consciente del dolor en su pecho que parecía aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba.  
Observó las olas del mar estrellarse contra las rocas al fondo de ese acantilado; la caída seguro era larga.  
-Señor O'Jaeger Kirschtein.  
Se sobresaltó al oír la voz. Detrás de él, Jean le miraba con extrañeza.  
-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?  
Con el dorso de su mano, el ojiverde limpió la lágrima fugitiva y las que amenazaban con desbordarse; sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de repente, lo encaró.  
-Descuida, no soy un cobarde que va a lanzarse por el acantilado ¡sólo porque un maldito imbécil cara de caballo le dijo que "no"!-vociferó con ojos llorosos.  
-Nunca dije eso. De hecho no dije nada-repuso el barman, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué te fuiste?  
-Iba por algo. Tú saliste corriendo despavorido.  
-¡Porque no dijiste nada! ¡Sólo te largaste! Además, ¿te parecía un buen momento para ir por algo? ¡Idiota!  
Paciente, Jean dio un paso hacia él. Eren no se inmutó pese a temblar de furia.  
-Fui por esto.  
El irlandés metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo que el ojiverde reconoció enseguida. El temblor desapareció de súbito, quedándole sólo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
Jean negó con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Sabes, Eren? En verdad eres la persona más desesperante, fastidiosa e impulsiva que he conocido, y allá atrás prácticamente dijiste que yo puse tu vida de cabeza-sentenció, luego miró el anillo y le dio de vueltas entre sus dedos-. Pero la verdad es que...tú ordenaste la mía-volvió la vista hacia el americano, ahora él era el ruborizado-. Nunca creí que un caos de ojos verdes pudiera acarrear tantos problemas para luego traer...paz y estabilidad-alzó la joya a la altura de sus labios-. De no ser por ti, nunca la hubiera recuperado. Seguiría enfadado con la vida-mirándolo con intensidad, le dio un ligero empujón-. Y así es, rechazo tu propuesta. No quiero "no hacer planes" contigo, imbécil-Eren estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Jean fue más rápido y le acarició la mejilla con su índice antes de continuar-: Quiero _hacer_ planes contigo.  
El ojiverde se sonrojó aún más. Balbuceó un poco hasta que pudo articular una frase coherente.  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Muy en serio. Así que…  
El ojidorado dudó unos instantes, luciendo una faceta nerviosa por primera vez, cosa que Eren encontró bastante tierna. No podía creerlo, su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte conforme Jean se agachaba hasta que quedó con una rodilla en el suelo...y la sortija en lo alto.  
-¿Te casas conmigo?  
El americano arqueó una ceja, burlón.  
-Esto es memorable. Jamás pensé que te vería arrodillado ante mí.  
-Sí…aquí está algo húmedo y es mi pantalón favorito...así que si vas a decir algo hazlo ya, Eren de Boston.  
A pesar del tono mordaz, Jean sonreía. Eren le correspondió.  
-Sí. ¡Joder, claro que sí!  
Jean se levantó y ambos acortaron la distancia entre ellos mientras que el atardecer despertaba el brillo en sus ojos, cuyos colores se reflejaban mutuamente. En un rápido pero suave movimiento, sus labios se juntaron en un beso y en ese instante...todo comenzó a existir.  
Eren ya conocía la sensación y esta vez la dejó fluir con libertad al deslizar una mano hasta el cuello del otro, acariciando el área donde terminaba su extraño corte. Jean rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano enredó algunos dedos en ese cabello alborotado para masajearlo; fue consciente de que la intensidad del beso aumentaba entre ambos pero sabía muy bien la razón: estaban transmitiéndose una parte de sí.  
Cuando se separaron, Eren soltó una suave carcajada.  
-Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que no tendría cuarto para quedarme esta noche.  
-Te recuerdo que en mi pub no aceptamos americanos de ojos verdes-replicó Jean con burla. Ambos se mecían, manteniendo el abrazo entre ellos.  
-¿Ni aunque tengan lencería de abuela?  
El irlandés soltó un bufido, conteniendo una carcajada.  
-Por favor dime que no los traes puestos...  
-En verdad los odiaste, ¿cierto?-el barman puso los ojos en blanco-. Nah...traigo algo mejor que eso-añadió el otro, guiñándole el ojo. Entonces Jean esbozó la sonrisa maliciosa que Eren había comenzado a adorar.  
-¿Oh? Taaal vez te pueda conseguir un cuarto. Pero te va a costar-advirtió, mirándole a los ojos, ahora con una expresión seductora.  
El ojiverde aferró el cuello de su camisa.  
-Agrégalo a mi cuenta.  
Dicho esto lo besó. Jean no tardó en corresponderle y ambos apretaron el abrazo, utilizando sus manos para acariciarse. La puesta de sol recortaba sus siluetas para quien los viera a distancia.  
Y había quién los viera a distancia. Dos jóvenes supersticiosos habían abandonado sus labores y ahora los observaban desde la base del sendero que conducía al pub entre extrañados y conmovidos.  
-Mira nada más. Mejor lugar no pudieron encontrar para declararse-comentó Sasha, formando un marco para la imagen con sus índices y pulgares-. ¡Y en domingo! Es de buena suerte hacer estas cosas hoy.  
A su lado, Connie asintió.  
-Y terminar un viaje...  
-Y cavar un hoyo.  
-¡Tonta! ¿Te parece que estén cavando un hoyo?  
-...Ya sabes a qué me refiero-repuso la castaña, cerrándole un ojo. Connie ladeó la cabeza, confundido.  
-Hey... ¿de qué estamos hablando?  
Divertida, Sasha le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y volvió a contemplar la tierna escena en el acantilado; el calvo se encogió de hombros y la imitó.  
Los jóvenes seguían besándose entre amplias sonrisas y una que otra carcajada; la felicidad que proyectaban podía compararse con una burbuja, una enorme burbuja imperfecta…que hacía que todo fuera perfecto.  
Quién iba a decir que los que "se matarían entre sí", ¿hubieran acabado enamorándose?

* * *

... ... ... ...

Está bien, está bien! Falta el epílogo... Pero ése lo subimos en la semana juaz juaz :v  
Esperamos que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y que la disfrutaran tanto como nosotras. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que le dieron favs y follows, a quienes publicaron sus adorables (y amenazantes en algunos casos xD) reviews e incluso a quienes le dieron una oportunidad al simplemente leer. Por más JeanEren / EreJean en el mundo yaoi! \o/  
Lo que nos recuerda... No olviden darse una vuelta por la página de Facebook Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren, hallarán hasta lo que no (?) de los novios enojados ;)  
Sin más, nos despedimos y esperamos verlos por acá para leer el famoso Epílogo! :D


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo! :D  
Y con esto se cierra la loca aventura de los novios enojados -w- perdón si está súper corto, pero tomando en cuenta que se basó en la película, ya no había mucho qué agregar xD y sepan que disfrutamos mucho darle forma a esta historia tanto como ustedes al leerla!  
Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer, los favs, follows y reviews! Todas esas formas de apoyo en verdad que motivan aún más a los escritores a continuar creando material :D Quién sabe? Estoy considerando la posibilidad de aventarme otros fics, porque la verdad me encanta ver a esos dos juntos! Ellos definitivamente son mi OTP! :'3

 _Ariyass_ , descuida! Llegaste, leíste, lo disfrutaste y además dejaste un review así que soy yo quien debe darte las gracias! La película es muy bonita y no pudimos dejar de preguntarnos cómo se vería ambientado en un Jeren. Por lo que veo, tuvo un buen resultado jaja son tan perfectos esos dos! :3 Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, nos alegra saber que te gustó!

 _Flames & Handoru_

* * *

El día estaba estupendo: ni una nube en el cielo, el sol esplendoroso y el viento ocasional mitigando su calor. Era justo en esos días cuando valía la pena salir de paseo o iniciar un viaje.  
No obstante, el cochecito rojo se encontraba detenido a mitad de la carretera; su motor emitía pequeños ronroneos cuando intentaba encenderse, pero al final volvía a apagarse.  
-¿Seguro que funcionará?-preguntó el ojiverde al joven a su lado, eso sí, luciendo una hermosa joya en el anular izquierdo. Ambos vestían de traje.  
-No lo olvides: es un clásico-respondió el irlandés, portando un anillo que hacía la pareja de la sortija-. Logró sobrevivir a tus manos de estómago-recalcó, mirándolo fijamente. Eren hizo un puchero.  
-Si tú me hubieras ayudado con las vacas, la tragedia se podría haber evitado...  
-Si tú fueras más paciente y menos impulsivo, habríamos tenido menos problemas o ninguno en absoluto-remató el ojidorado. Pese a discutir, ambos se sonreían mientras hablaban. Intentó encender el auto una vez más, sin resultado; el motor simplemente se negaba a arrancar. El otro se cruzó de brazos ante su necedad.  
-Mikasa es una chatarra.  
Jean le miró de reojo. Eren sonreía.  
-Hey, NO es chatarra-afirmó, luego le dio unos golpecitos a la palanca de velocidades para que se destrabara-. Ah por cierto, ya no se llama así.  
El ojiverde lo miró, luego desvió la vista y volvió a verle, Jean le sostenía la mirada. Resignado, puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Está bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Cómo se llama ahora?  
El irlandés sonrió con malicia.  
-"Bombón".  
Eren parpadeó y acto seguido soltó una carcajada. Le dio un golpe en el hombro.  
-Pésimo nombre, Jean.  
-Pero te reíste, así que valió la pena el cambio-repuso el mencionado, dándole una última vuelta a la llave de inicio y pisando el clutch. El auto emitió un rugido y dio unas pequeñas sacudidas-. ¡Ya está! Ahora...-se volvió al asiento trasero para recoger una guía de turistas y la abrió-. ¿A dónde?  
Como respuesta, Eren se la arrebató y la lanzó hacia atrás; luego puso los pies sobre el tablero, sacó un sándwich de su saco y le dio una mordida.  
-Shólo condushe.  
Jean parpadeó, estupefacto. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-De acuerdo, "Bob".  
El automóvil comenzó a alejarse por la carretera. En la defensa traía atadas unas latas y ligeramente abajo del medallón, un letrero que rezaba: Recién Casados.  
Cierto par de supersticiosos les había advertido que era de mala suerte colocar latas que en conjunto sumaran 13…y viajar un viernes 13. Sin embargo, Jean y Eren se sentían lo bastante afortunados como para tentar a la suerte una vez más. Después de todo, ésta sería su segunda gran aventura juntos.  
-Espera, ¿dónde está Armin?-preguntó Eren tras pasarse el bocado.  
-Tranquilo, está muy bien amarrado al techo.  
-¿Lo amarraste al techo? ¡Se ensuciará!  
-Descuida, lo echaremos a la lavadora y quedará como nuevo-replicó Jean.  
-¡Tú crees que esa es la solución para todo! ¡A ti te voy a echar a la lavadora a ver si quedas como nuevo!  
-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Eh, abuela?  
-¡Cierra la boca, duende cara de caballo!  
-¿¡Otra vez con eso!? ¿¡No se te ocurren mejores insultos!?  
El cochecito rojo se detuvo de súbito en el camino; a través del medallón se podían ver dos siluetas que hacían ademanes agresivos. De pronto, ambas se quedaron estáticas y segundos después se abrazaron, chocando sus labios con una extraña mezcla de enojo y cariño.  
Ése sería el comienzo de una interesante vida de casados.

 **THE END**


End file.
